Todos Têm seus Segredos
by Marcia F.J
Summary: Durante as férias de verão novos sentimentos aparecem. Como lidar com eles e preservarem suas amizades? Shipper HH (COMPLETO)
1. O Reencontro

_TODOS TÊM SEUS SEGREDOS_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Capítulo 1 

**__**

**__**

_O Reencontro_

Harry estava cansado  dos Durleys. Aguardava com ansiedade o dia em que iria morar com Sirius, seu padrinho. Isto, porém, só aconteceria quando ele limpasse seu nome, o que parecia perto de acontecer. Na última coruja de seu padrinho, ele parecia bem animado. Talvez não demorasse muito, pelo menos era o que Harry pedia todas as noites.

Duda  estava cada vez mais mimado, apesar de ter quase 17 anos. Continuava balofo, intratável e chorão. Harry tinha quase a mesma idade, mas crescera longe de ser mimado. Enquanto todas as vontades de Duda eram rapidamente realizadas, as de Harry eram continuamente desprezadas.

Com certeza Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia  contavam o tempo que restava até Harry sair de sua casa, assim como o garoto, que se pudesse faria um feitiço para o tempo andar mais rápido. Sua vida naquela casa melhorara consideravelmente após seus tios saberem que o padrinho do garoto era um "_perigoso_" fugitivo de Askaban. Harry fizera questão de informar que ele era um "_assassino_". Assustadissímos, desde que Hagrid fizera crescer um rabo em Duda, começaram a tratar Harry um pouco melhor, mas sem esconder o desprezo que sentiam pela _"anormalidade_" que ele era.

Sentia muita falta dos amigos. As corujas de Rony estavam no mínimo estranhas, suas mensagens eram vagas e, pode-se chamar de cartas constrangidas. Rony sempre fora muito econômico em suas palavras, detestava escrever. Porém, ele agora escrevia pouco, e não dizia nada. As sempre curtas cartas do amigo traziam informações precisas sobre suas férias, sem detalhes, mas com clareza. Suas cartas atuais eram diferentes, nada falavam sobre as férias ou o que estava fazendo. Harry perguntara-lhe na última coruja que lhe mandara, se Rony estava chateado com ele, mas ainda não recebera a resposta, a qual aguardava com ansiedade. Rony era seu melhor amigo, mas tiveram problemas nos anos anteriores. Lembrava-se do quarto ano em que a briga fora séria, sendo que ficaram semanas sem se falar...Não queria isto de novo.

Hermione também estava diferente em suas mensagens. A garota nunca era econômica nas palavras. Sempre perguntava muito e gostava de descrever detalhadamente suas férias. Não que ele achasse isto ruim, muito pelo contrário, passava horas distraído, viajando junto com sua amiga. Agora suas corujas eram sempre breves e lacônicas. Dava a impressão de que ela não tinha, ou não queria, o que contar-lhe. Estava bem apreensivo com isto. Gostava demais dos dois e não queria que nada estragasse sua amizade.

Parecia que eles estavam escondendo algo de Harry. Não sabia se seria a mesma coisa, ou se cada um tinha algo para esconder. Chegou a suspeitar que estavam namorando e não queriam lhe contar. Logo colocou este pensamento de lado.  Estranhamente, ele preferia ignorar este pensamento, que lhe causava um sensação dolorosa de perda e solidão. Porque doía pensar nos dois juntos? Eram os três amigos inseparáveis, e Harry sempre soube que Rony tinha uma queda por Hermione.

Querendo ser sincero consigo mesmo, Harry teve que admitir que no ano anterior sentira uma sensação esquisita vendo Rony e Hermione juntos, parecia que estava com ciúmes... Não entendia porquê, talvez porque os dois fossem seus melhores amigos. Só que sentia que não era por isto. Certa vez, teve vontade de tirar o braço de Rony dos ombros de Mione, tendo de se segurar para não agir. Não sabia o que se passava. Numa ocasião  comentara  estes pensamentos com Sirius, mas para sua decepção o padrinho nada esclarecera, apenas complicara.

"- _Então você não entende porque tem estes sentimentos esquisitos, hein, Harry? – O padrinho lhe perguntara com ar de zombaria._

_- Não, não entendo o  que está acontecendo Sirius. O que você acha?_

_- O que "VOCÊ" acha, Harry?_

_-  Ora, se achasse alguma coisa não lhe perguntaria, não é mesmo?_

_- Será que não são ciúmes?_

_- Ciúmes de Rony? Tá louco?_

_- Não, ciúmes de Mione, seu bobo!_

_- Claro que não! – Harry ficou nervoso com as perguntas. – Deve ser outra coisa, mas o que pode ser Sirius?_

_- Você sabe a resposta Harry, apenas é cego demais, ou tolo demais, para enxergá-la."_

Harry ainda se sentia meio irritado com a resposta do padrinho. Ele não ajudara em nada, e ainda ficara com um sorrisinho meio torto nos lábios. Ora, ciúmes de Hermione? Ele estava mesmo maluco... Ela era sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. Gostava muito dela, mas com certeza não do jeito que o padrinho insinuara! Por que ele lhe chamara de cego? Tinha ido atrás de respostas e só encontrara mais dúvidas. Algo estava acontecendo e seus dois melhores amigos não queriam que ele soubesse. Isso estava deixando-o transtornado. Até Duda notara que Harry estava meio tristonho e zoava dele direto. As férias estavam sendo as piores de sua vida, só comparável as do 2º ano, quando não recebeu nenhuma coruja de seus amigos, porque Dobby as interceptou.

Rony olhava pensativo pela janela. Estava preocupado, coisa rara de acontecer. Sua expressão séria e concentrada traia a seriedade de seus pensamentos. Sua vida virara uma confusão nestas férias. Estava dividido entre a felicidade de amar e ser amado, e o desespero de ter traído seu melhor amigo. Sabia que teria que contar um dia a Harry, mas a última coisa que queria era magoar seu melhor amigo, coisa que tinha certeza que faria.

Droga, como as coisas saíram do controle dessa maneira?

   Estar namorando era fantástico. Suspirou ao lembrar-se da garota pela qual se apaixonara perdidamente e sem querer. A garota a quem, sabia disso há tempos, Harry amava. Saber disso estava ofuscando o brilho do primeiro amor e do primeiro namoro. Ela estava inquieta com o segredo, não sabia porque tinham que se esconder. Não iria lhe contar dos sentimentos do amigo, não por medo, mas por respeito a ele.

Notou na última coruja que recebeu do amigo, onde ele perguntou se Rony estava chateado com ele, que  Harry devia estar estranhando suas cartas. Não era para menos, como contar das férias, se a coisa mais maravilhosa que lhe acontecera fora o encontro acidental em Hogsmead? E isso, definitivamente, não poderia contar. Com certeza,  Harry é que ficaria chateado com Rony, mas é como todos sempre dizem: não se manda no coração.

Tinha que tomar uma atitude, não podia perder a amizade de Harry, que era a coisa que mais valorizava em sua vida. Teve uma idéia. O melhor seria preparar Harry para a notícia aos poucos, sondando para ver se os sentimentos do amigo permaneciam os mesmos. Tendo tempo para provar a cada dia sua amizade com ele.

Rapidamente saiu do quarto e rumou para a cozinha.

- Mamãe, quero lhe pedir uma coisa! – falou de sopetão.

- Ora, ora, se não é um garoto estranho...Onde você tem andado Rony Weasley, que quase não lhe vemos? - Molly Weasley pôs as mãos na generosa cintura sorrindo.

- Estava no meu quarto... – ele falou constrangido.

- Você está com algum problema?

-  Não! Eu queria saber se posso convidar Harry para passar o resto das férias aqui em casa? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta: sua família praticamente adotara Harry.

- Claro, estamos com muitas saudades dele! - respondeu a Sra. Weasley alegremente.- Estava até estranhando ele não vir! Ah, convide Hermione também.

- Vou fazer isto já!

Rapidamente Rony escreveu duas corujas para os amigos, exigindo que viessem passar o resto das férias na Toca. Observou-as decolar e sorriu. No final tudo daria certo, pelo menos era o que desejava fervorosamente.

Hermione recebeu a coruja de Rony e ficou pensativa. Sabia que o convite viria. Todos os anos passavam as últimas semanas das férias na Toca. Só que este ano algo mudara definitivamente. Sentia-se inquieta desde que descobrira que seus sentimentos por Harry extrapolavam a amizade. Sempre sentiu-se atraída por ele, como uma mariposa pela luz. Queria estar perto, ajudá-lo, apoiá-lo... Começou a perceber que não era apenas amizade, quando no quarto ano Rita Skeeter escrevera uma artigo dizendo que eram namorados. Lembrava-se da sensação horrível de Harry negando veementemente qualquer relacionamento mais íntimo entre eles. Aquilo machucara e abrira seu olhos. Começou a perceber que gostava realmente dele.

Tinha um medo constante e absurdo de trair-se quando estava próxima dele. Não queria que ele soubesse, seria humilhante. Tinha absoluta certeza de que ele nunca pensara nela dessa forma.

O problema é que estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar. Gina já descobrira seu segredo. Talvez por estar amando sabia reconhecer o sentimento nos outros. Ela e Collin começaram a namorar no último ano. Foi bom vê-la esquecer a paixonite por Harry.

Harry estaria lá, tinha certeza. Ele sempre ia para a Toca!

Sentia tantas saudades dele, que chegava a doer. Estava dividia entre a vontade imensa de vê-lo, estar perto, e o medo de ser descoberta. Não sabia o que fazer. Recusando, ofenderia Rony, que não queria de modo algum, além de despertar a curiosidade sobre o motivo de sua recusa, o que era extremamente perigoso. Aceitando, corria o risco de se delatar, mas veria Harry, ouviria sua voz, enfim, estaria com ele do único modo possível.

Decidiu aceitar, prometendo a si mesma que tomaria todo cuidado do mundo para que ninguém percebesse o que se passava com ela. Harry não poderia descobrir. Conhecia ele e sabia que ficaria constrangido, talvez até a namorasse para não vê-la sofrer. Ele era assim.

Além dele, temia principalmente os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que nunca lhe dariam paz se soubessem. Zoariam dela pela eternidade, sem contar Rony, que não perderia a oportunidade de brincar com o assunto.

Hesitante, enviou uma coruja a Rony aceitando o convite e avisando quando chegaria. Observou a coruja se afastar, já se arrependendo da decisão tomada. Era tarde demais. Agora teria de ser forte.

Harry recebeu com muita alegria a coruja de Rony. Aguardava o convite com ansiedade. Adorava ficar com os Weasley, eles o tratavam como alguém da família, algo que ele nunca tivera antes. Só de pensar que  ficaria livre de Duda, Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia, seu coração acelerava. Estar livre da perseguição constante que sofria deles era um bálsamo. Isto é, se Tio Válter deixasse. Teria que pedir com muito jeito. Desceu rapidamente as escadas.

- Tio Valter!

- Que é pirralho? - Valter, que estava sentado rigidamente na poltrona lendo o jornal,  perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Estava sempre pronto para negar qualquer coisa a Harry. Moleque anormal. Ele e sua raça envergonhavam a família. Além disto, estava furioso. Queria viajar com Petúnia e Duda, ganhara um bônus na loja e queria muito viajar. Mas o que fazer  com Harry? Certamente não iria levá-lo.

- Tio Valter, meu amigo Rony me convidou para passar o restante das férias em sua casa. Posso ir? – Harry procurou não demonstrar sua imensa vontade de ir. Se tio Valter soubesse o quanto queria, não deixaria, só pelo prazer de estragar suas férias.

- São aqueles malucos da lareira? – Valter Dursley estava verdadeiramente dividido. Era a chance de se livrar do moleque e viajar, mas percebia o quanto Harry queria ir e gostava de negar-lhe as coisas que mais queria. Sentiria imenso prazer em dizer um redondo não.

- São os Wesley!- Harry procurou não falar secamente, mas não conseguiu se segurar.  – O senhor deixando, o Sr. Wesley me pegara amanhã, mas não pela lareira.

- Hummm!- Tio Valter pensou mais um pouco. Sonhara com aquele viagem, e Duda teria um ataque se não fosse. "Ô pestinha!", pensou carinhosamente. Seria melhor não perdê-la, ainda mais por aquela aberração. – Pode ir, mas sem lareira!

Rapidamente Harry subiu a seu quarto e respondeu a Rony aceitando. Veria seu melhor amigo e tentaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Estariam juntos,  com certeza Hermione também iria, não sabia porque, mas isto lhe dava uma imensa alegria.

A toca continuava exatamente como Harry lembrava: torta. Sentia-se em casa junto aos Weasley. Todos o tratavam com muito carinho. A porta se abriu e Rony correu e o abraçou.

- Cara, senti sua falta! – sem jeito Rony,  olhou para o amigo.- Estava difícil junto aos Dursley? - perguntou num tom cúmplice.

- Terrível. Como estão suas férias?

- Iguais.  – ele disse cabisbaixo. Harry achou o tom estranho, mas estava feliz demais para analisar aquilo. - Os gêmeos estão impossíveis. Querem testar seus produtos em todos. Mamães está quase tendo um treco!

- Harry, querido! Entre... entre...- A Sra. Weasley deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso e o empurrou para dentro de casa.

Logo toda a família veio abraçar o amigo. Gina, Fred, Jorge e Percy. Carlinhos e Gui trabalhavam fora do país. Harry gostou de se sentir querido. Era ótimo estar onde as pessoas o queriam. Depois de comer pouco e conversar muito, Rony levou Harry para seu quarto.

- Você não respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz em minha carta, Rony. – Harry perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Pergunta? Que pergunta? – Ron se fez de bobo, mas sabia exatamente qual era a pergunta, só não queria ter que responder.

- Você está chateado comigo? Fiz algo que te chateou? – ele perguntou num tom direto e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

- Não sei de onde você tira estas idéias...é claro que não estou chateado. Pensa, se eu estivesse chateado, eu te convidaria para vir aqui? – ele deu um sorriso sincero. Afinal, não estava mentindo. Não estava chateado com ele, apenas o traindo.

- Não, acho que não...- Harry não estava convencido. Rony não olhava em seus olhos e o amigo parecia desconfortável. Algo estava  incomodando Rony...Não insistiria, decidiu, uma hora o amigo lhe contaria. Tinha certeza. - Hermione virá?

- Ela disse que sim. – Rony estava muito feliz com a mudança de assunto - Deve chegar logo.

- Você a encontrou nas férias?

- Não, por que?

- As cartas dela estão mais estranhas que as suas....- ele foi até a janela. – Tão curtas, tão....vazias.

- Para mim elas estão normais. Imensas e cheias de perguntas se estou estudando, etc. - Rony observou Harry - Como assim "estranhas"?

- Parece que ela está escondendo algo de mim. Algo que não quer que eu saiba...- Rony observou as reações de Harry atentamente, mas o amigo parecia surpreso. – Parece distante, entende?

- Distante? Como assim? – Rony não estava entendendo aonde o amigo queria chegar.

-  Parece que não saber sobre o que escrever...

- Acho que você está imaginando coisas, Harry! Está se tornando paranóico como a Mione.

Os dois riram só de imaginar que se tornariam tão responsáveis e preocupados com as regras como a amiga. Viviam zoando dela, afinal Mione não gostava de quebrar regras e evitava agir fora dos regulamentos, enquanto os dois não se preocupavam nem um pouco com isto, viviam quebrando as regras. Hermione geralmente os acompanhava, mas com a consciência pesadíssima.

Apenas dois dias depois Mione chegou. Harry já estava se preocupando com a demora da amiga. Estava ansioso com sua chegada. Sempre olhando a entrada da casa, não querendo se afastar demais da casa em excursões com os amigos, etc. Qualquer movimento o fazia pular, mas finalmente a amiga chegou, causando-lhe um imenso alívio. Correu e a abraçou com força e alegria.

Hermione sentia-se tonta nos braços de Harry. Como sentira sua falta! Sonhava sempre com ele,  com seus beijos, que nunca receberia. Sugava neste abraço todo o carinho que ele tinha a lhe oferecer. Não era como gostaria, mas era o que teria.

Droga, seria uma tortura passar as férias ao lado dele, sabendo que ele sempre seria apenas seu amigo.


	2. Amigos?

_TODOS TÊM SEUS SEGREDOS_

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 2 _**

**__**

Amigos? 

Harry soltou Hermione constrangido. Ronny aproximou-se e abraçou a garota fortemente, dando-lhe um beijo na face. Harry observava a cena quieto. Os dois pareciam muito íntimos, e isto o perturbava. Engraçado, antes não se incomodava com o carinho entre os dois amigos, só com as constantes discussões. Enquanto a família Weasley cumprimentava Mione, Harry percebeu que ela mudara: estava linda. Seu corpo ganhara alguns contornos que não haviam antes, seus seios cresceram, ela estava...estava perfeita. As curvas estavam todas nos lugares certos. Não se lembrava de ter reparado isto antes. Sentiu-se repentinamente quente e embriagado. Nunca tivera estas reações com a amiga, sempre se sentira muito confortável ao seu lado. Agora sentia tudo, menos conforto. Estava agitado e inquieto. Sentia-se quente.

Porque você está me encarando Harry James Potter?

Desculpe....- Ele sabia que a amiga estava ficando irritada, afinal dissera seu nome completo, com todas as letras, e isto só acontecia quando ela desaprovava algo. – Estava distraído, nem percebi que a encarava.  Desculpe! – Deu um sorriso incerto. -  Como foram suas férias?

Muito boas....Viajei com meus pais. Você conseguiu sossego nas suas? – A pergunta procurava disfarçar seu constrangimento com o modo dele encara-la. Sentiu um calor vindo dele, que nunca sentira antes, mas devia ser só impressão.

Como se fosse possível! Duda esteve terrível...- Harry a olhou e os dois sorriram cúmplices. - É muito bom te ver...Estava com saudades. – Ela sempre conseguia entende-lo sem palavras.

Eu também, senti muito a sua falta.

Seus olhares se encontraram e se prenderam. Um silencio desconfortável instalou-se entre eles, que foi rompido por Rony chamando-lhes para entrar. Molly serviu um lanche e eles conversaram enquanto comiam. A sra. Weasley, que observava com um sorriso tranqüilo a cena, repentinamente franziu a testa. Algo estava errado, ela sentiu  que a conversa entre os amigos estava  diferente: parecia reticente, vaga. Sentiu que eles falavam muito, mas nada diziam. Era estranho e preocupante. Hermione pediu licença e foi ao quarto de Gina, onde ficaria. Trocou de roupa e desceu.

Vamos dar uma volta?- Ronny convidou sorrindo.

Os amigos concordaram e saíram para um passeio. Conversaram sobre as férias, a escola, os amigos, mas algo estava diferente. Nenhum deles parecia estar agindo normalmente, e todos eles fingiam não notar isto. Da janela Molly observava o trio se afastar, cada vez mais preocupada: algo estava definitivamente muito errado.

Durante a tarde resolveram jogar uma partida de quadribol. Dividiram-se em times, mas começou uma discussão sobre em que time Harry jogaria, afinal era o melhor apanhador da escola.

Não é justo ele jogar no time de vocês. – queixava-se Fred.

Na minha opinião não deveríamos ter apanhador. – Mione falou seriamente, já esperando reações apaixonadas.

Fala sério, Hermione! Quadribol sem apanhador? – Ron falou debochado e fazendo uma de suas típicas caretas.

Rony, pense! Dois times com três pessoas só?

Acho que Hermione tem razão. Sem as goles, sem apanhador, sem goleiro. – Sugeriu Gina timidamente.

Ei, que jogo é este? Com certeza, isto não é quadribol! – Sentenciou Jorge irritado.

Não, não é mesmo. Isto é uma brincadeira. – Retrucou Mione.

Pessoal, as meninas estão certas! – Harry interferiu antes que a coisa virasse uma luta de boxe. -  Vamos só nos divertir! Não temos nenhum time completo, vamos fazer como dá.

Certo Harry! – Ron falou contrariado. – Você sempre as defende...- Harry fez uma careta tipo "_o que posso fazer_" para Rony.

Vale tudo, menos deslealdade e violência, o.k.? – Apartou Fred com um olhar que procurava ser de inocência, mas deixava perceber malícia.

Fechado! – Gritaram os outros.

Formaram dois times: Harry, Rony e Hermione, contra Fred, Jorge e Gina. Quando a partida começou, Harry percebeu que "deslealdade" para os gêmeos tinha um significado bem diferente do que o usado pelas pessoas em geral. Eles não faziam nada que pudesse machucar, mas faziam manobras que, tinha certeza, seriam totalmente ilegais num jogo real. Num dos lances "leais" dos gêmeos, eles jogaram Hermione para a vassoura de Harry, fazendo a garota cair em seus braços. Agindo rápido ele a segurou  pela cintura. Quando sentiu o corpo dela junto ao seu, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Sem que percebesse o gesto firme de ajuda passou a ser um leve carinho. Harry espalmou a mão sobre a barriga reta de Mione, e sem que percebesse seus dedos faziam leves carícias. Sentia o cheiro de rosas que vinha de seu cabelo, a maciez de seu corpo contra o dele. Lutou para respirar.

Você está bem? – Sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela e percebeu um leve tremor percorrer o corpo macio.  Não reconheceu sua voz:  estava rouca,  diferente.

Estou, não se preocupe! Pode me pôr no chão_.- "Tomara que eu consiga ficar em pé. Minhas pernas estão tremendo!_". Ainda sentia o arrepio que passou pelo seu corpo, quando ele falou em seu ouvido. A respiração dele em seu pescoço estava tirando-a do sério, tanto que teve a impressão de que ele lhe acariciara a barriga, levemente. Não iria agüentar, tinha de sair dali, e rápido.

Harry desceu sua vassoura ao solo, ajudou Hermione a descer e encarou com irritação Fred.

Você podia tê-la machucado! – Ele estava zangado com a imprudência do amigo.

Sem chance! Eu sabia que você a apanharia, Harry. – Ele piscou maroto para Harry, que ficou sem entender. – Você jamais a deixaria cair!

Ele tem razão, Fred.  – Rony se meteu, estava zangado também. - E se ela caísse?

Calma Rony. Fred sabia o que estava fazendo. Se liga! – Harry estranhou o olhar que Jorge  deu a Fred. Estava cheio de malícia e segundas intenções. Eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa! Decididamente estavam! E ele estava irritado com a brincadeira, Mione podia Ter se machucado seriamente.

Harry! – Mione tocou seu braço buscando acalma-lo – Estou bem! Verdade! Vamos jogar. – No fundo, ela estava orgulhosa da preocupação que ele demonstrou Ter.

Gente, não vamos brigar, tá? Vamos voltar ao jogo. – A intervenção de Gina veio na hora certa. O jogo recomeçou. Harry, porém, não conseguia esquecer a sensação de Ter Hermione em seus braços.

Você devia me agradecer...Fiz-lhe um favor, Harry! – Fred murmurou ao passar por Harry, de modo que apenas ele escutasse. Harry olhou confuso para o amigo que piscou marotamente.

A noite já chegava quando o jogo terminou. Tirando o episódio com Mione, foi diversão pura.  Estavam cansados, mas satisfeitos. Harry tomou um longo banho e decidiu se aconselhar com o padrinho:

"_Sirius,_

_Espero que você esteja bem. Estou com problemas, só para variar... Rony está diferente, meio distante. Sinto que algo o está deixando triste, mas não parece querer falar o que o está perturbando. Perguntei se era comigo, mas ele negou, embora eu não tenha acreditado muito, viu? O que eu posso fazer? Como superar esta barreira? Gostaria que este mistério acabasse!_

_Tem outra coisa acontecendo. Lembra da conversa que eu tivemos sobre a Hermione? Estou cada vez mais confuso: ela tem estado estranha, parece que algumas vezes me evita...E eu tenho tido sensações esquisitas quando estou com ela. Acho que me sinto meio atraído por ela. Ela é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, não quero estragar isto.  É normal em uma amizade sentir atração? Você sabe que nunca tive muitos  amigos, estes dois são muito especiais para mim. Não quero nem pensar em perdê-los.  Sinceramente não sei como agir. Ando reparando em coisas que nunca tinha notado antes. Pode parecer piegas, mas até o jeito dela caminhar me perturba. Não quero Ter estes sentimentos por ela, é minha amiga e assim deve permanecer. Você pode me  ajudar?_

_Com Saudade,_

_Seu afilhado  _

_                     H. Potter"_

Despachou a coruja rapidamente, ansioso pela resposta do padrinho. Desceu para juntar-se aos outros. Ao passar por uma sacada viu Rony despachando Pichi. Estranhou.

Rony! Para quem você está escrevendo a uma hora dessas?

Harry! – Rony assustou-se, sentia-se mal de esconder algo tão importante de seu melhor amigo, mas não podia contar-lhe, pelos menos não ainda. Não estava preparado para contar, nem ele preparado para escutar. Tinha que sondar seus sentimentos primeiro. - Para Carlinhos.

Onde ele está?

Está na Romênia ainda.

Harry teve a impressão que o amigo lhe mentia, não sabia porque, talvez devia estar realmente ficando paranóico. Por que Rony iria lhe mentir? O amigo estava estranho, disso tinha certeza, mas ainda era seu melhor amigo. Rony começou a comentar sobre o vampiro que morava em sua casa, fazendo o clima de estranheza se dissipar com suas brincadeiras e caretas.

Os dois desceram as escadas rindo e conversando. O clima do jantar estava alegre e festivo, porém Harry sentia, repetidamente, os olhares dos gêmeos cravados nele. Em certo momento encarou Fred, que deu uma risadinha zombeteira e piscou-lhe o olho.

Após o jantar Harry iam saindo com Rony e Mione para o jardim, quando Jorge e Fred o puxaram para um canto.

Vocês estão estranhos! O que querem agora?

Agradecer. – Disse Jorge com simplicidade.

Como assim?

Harry, você não vem? – Ron gritou da porta.

Já alcanço vocês! – Ele respondeu rapidamente. – Do que estão falando?

Graças a você, logo vamos inaugurar a nossa loja.

Se você não nos desse o prêmio do torneio tri-bruxo, isto seria impossível.

Faz tanto tempo ...tinha me esquecido.- O torneio acontecera no 4º ano da escola. Harry vencera, mas Cedrico Digorry morreu. - vocês não contaram para ninguém de onde vem o dinheiro, não é?

Ora, fizemos como você nos pediu. – Fred fez um gesto conspirador, sendo imitado por Jorge. – Absoluto segredo. – Sussurrou misterioso.

Mamãe ameaçou nos torturar para saber como conseguimos o dinheiro.

O que vocês disseram?

Inventamos tantas histórias, que ela desistiu. Papai não disse nada.

Achamos que ele desconfia, Harry.

Tudo bem, o Sr. Weasley não vai comentar.- Olhou curioso para os dois.-  Eu não entendi seu comentário no jogo de hoje, Fred.

Sobre lhe fazer um favor?

Isto mesmo. O que quis dizer com isto?

Harry, meu amigo...Estas férias serão muito divertidas!

Com mais este comentário enigmático Fred mudou de assunto. Começaram então a conversar sobre as invenções dos gêmeos. Harry se divertiu com as coisas que eles criaram: balas que deixavam bolas coloridas no corpo, sucos que amoleciam os braços, pirulitos que faziam aparecer penas no traseiro, e outras coisas malucas. Os gêmeos tinham uma imaginação sem limites. Envolvido com a conversa, Harry não percebeu o tempo passar.

Rony e Hermione estavam no jardim esperando Harry. Estava uma noite bonita. Mione percebeu que o amigo estava atento a qualquer ave que passasse voando pelas redondezas, como se estivesse esperando uma em especial.

Está esperando coruja, Rony?

Hã...não, não....- Encarou a amiga com seriedade. – Hermione...como você faria se tivesse que contar algo para um amigo, mas sabendo que poderia magoá-lo tanto que a amizade poderia acabar?

Que raio de  pergunta é esta, Ronald Weasley?- Seu olhar cravou-se no rosto preocupado do amigo.- O que você aprontou? E com quem?

Nada, é só uma coisa que pensei....- Rony lembrou dos comentários de Harry sobre as cartas da amiga, resolveu virar a mesa. – Você está chateada com o Harry, Mione?

Não mude de assunto! Você aprontou com Harry?

Não, mas preciso saber realmente se você está chateada com ele.

EU?! – Ele percebeu que ela parecia ligeiramente surpresa, e um pouco nervosa. – Não, não estou. Por que perguntou isto? Por que é tão importante saber disto?

Sei lá, foi algo que ele comentou sobre suas cartas.

Minhas cartas? O que, exatamente, ele disse? – Agora ela não parecia, ESTAVA bem nervosa.

Calma, foi sobre elas estarem estranhas... – Ele a encarou com uma seriedade anormal. – O que você está escondendo? O que você aprontou?

Eu não escondo nada, o que poderia ser?

Ei, isto foi o que eu perguntei.

Não tenho nada a esconder dele, e nem de você. O que parece não ser o seu caso. E você, o que aprontou?

Harry está demorando...- Rony comentou mudando de assunto.

Ron, você não me respondeu! – Não era fácil fazer a amiga desistir, ele sabia disso. – Não mude de assunto!

Mione, eu realmente não fiz nada! Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor!

Ela percebeu que algo sério estava por trás das palavras do garoto, mas decidiu não insistir, pelo menos por enquanto. Mudaram de assunto, e passaram a conversar sobre suas férias, mas cada um tinha pensamentos distantes do tema da conversa. Rony, preocupava-se em como preservar sua amizade com Harry; Mione, preocupava-se com aonde levaria a  desconfiança de Harry.

Vamos ver aonde ele se meteu?

Vamos! Realmente ele está demorando muito.

Harry ainda conversava com os gêmeos quando viu os dois amigos voltando do jardim. Percebeu que tinha estado lá fora por muito tempo. Uma certa irritação lhe invadiu: o que aqueles dois tinham ficado fazendo no jardim? Acompanhou cada movimento deles retornando, examinou o cabelo de Mione, a expressão de Rony. Eles estavam com um jeito muito constrangido. Algo acontecera lá fora. O poderia ter sido? E o que ele tinha com isso?

Está sonhando, Harry? – Fred perguntou com ar de malícia, cutucando Jorge disfarçadamente. Os dois sorriram misteriosos.

Estas férias vão ser bem divertidas, não acha Fred? – O comentário irônico de Jorge assustou Harry.

Por que estão dizendo isto? Aliás, desde que eu cheguei que vocês estão de risadinhas pelas minhas costas. Posso saber porque?

-Ei, não fica bravo! Estamos só nos divertindo. – Jorge falou meio sério. – Acho que percebemos algumas coisas antes dos outros, só isto!

Harry desistiu de tentar arrancar alguma coisa deles e foi juntar-se aos amigos.  Ficaram jogando snap explosivo durante bastante tempo e depois foram dormir.

Na manha seguinte Edwiges acordou Harry. Trazia uma resposta de Sirius. Colocando os óculos rapidamente, ele abriu a carta. Tinha esperanças de que o padrinho lhe fornecesse algumas respostas.

_"Caro Harry,_

_Não há muito que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo.  Você e Rony devem ter uma boa conversa para esclarecer as coisas. Talvez ele não esteja pronto para lhe contar o que o perturba, mas com certeza logo estará. Tudo dará certo, não se preocupe. É apenas excesso de amizade. Você entenderá depois._

_Quanto as suas dúvidas sobre Mione, só você pode respondê-las. Procure refletir e achará as respostas para suas dúvidas. Abra seus olhos e veja a verdade. Não seja cego. Atração numa amizade não é algo raro, mas geralmente sempre há mais. Pense nisto: o que você realmente sente por Hermione? Amizade ou algo diferente? Repito, não seja cego, garoto._

_Sei que não ajudei muito, mas escreva-me sempre que precisar. Qualquer novidade me conte._

_Um abraço sincero de seu padrinho,_

_Sirius."_

Novamente a resposta de Sirius trouxe mais confusão a cabeça de Harry. Conversar com Rony? Ele já tentara, e não dera certo. Rony estava escondendo algo dele. E era algo sério. Não podia forçar o amigo a lhe contar seus segredos, mas detestava a idéia de que ele não podia, ou não queria, contar-lhe. Será que era sobre Hermione e ele estarem namorando? Não acreditava nisto...Os gêmeos estariam azucrinando a vida deles, com certeza.

E Hermione... Sirius disse-lhe para refletir, mas não era só isto que fazia ultimamente: pensar, pensar e pensar? Acabaria louco, com certeza. O que realmente sentia pela amiga era o grande dilema...Não sabia! E aquele papo de cego de novo... usava óculos, mas enxergava bem. Não entendia o que Sirius queria dizer.

Olhou para fora através da janela. A sensação de segurar Hermione colada ao seu corpo ainda estava forte. Como nunca percebera que ela tinha cabelos tão macios e cheirosos? Quando ela ganhou aquelas curvas tão tentadoras? Sentiu-se culpado por ter pensamentos nada fraternais por sua melhor amiga. Droga, era Hermione: estudiosa, esquentada, responsável, extremamente responsável, as vezes chata. Ela era a consciência do trio, sempre procurando fazer com que ele e Rony respeitassem as regras da escola e pensassem antes de agir. Certo, as vezes isto era muito irritante, porém salvara suas peles algumas vezes. Desde quando a "racional" Hermione se transformou na "sensual" Hermione? Será que estava gostando  por ela?  Ou seriam apenas seus hormônios em ação? Quem dera tivesse resposta...

Hermione acordou languidamente. Esticou-se toda e olhou através da janela. Tivera um maravilhoso sonho. Levou as mãos aos lábios. No sonho o beijo de Harry era doce e tentador. Seria assim na realidade? Algum dia iria experimentar a sensação de suas bocas se tocando, seus corpos se roçando, suas mãos acariciando? Corou ao lembrar do sonho ousado que tivera com seu amigo. Se pudesse nunca acordaria...fora maravilhoso.

Rony percebera algo. Tinha certeza  disto. Percebera no olhar que ele lhe dera. Entretanto percebera, também, que ele tinha um segredo guardado, e este segredo poderia magoar Harry. Que segredo seria este, afinal? Não deixaria que a amizade deles terminasse. Teria que conversar seriamente com Ron e descobrir a seriedade do assunto. Ele as vezes exagerava....

Rony suspirou. Mal conseguira dormir naquela noite. Pensara tanto que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Logo ele, que nunca gostara de pensar sobre as coisas. Gostava de agir. Só que a situação era diferente: não estava lutando contra inimigos, estava tentando não magoar e nem perder seu melhor amigo.

Na noite anterior percebera que Hermione tinha realmente algo escondido. Algo que não queria que Harry soubesse, e pelo jeito nem ele, afinal não lhe contara. Sempre pensara que eram amigos de verdade, que nunca esconderiam nada um do outro. Não podia culpa-la entretanto, também estava escondendo algo. E se ela estivesse se sentindo tão culpada como ele...Mas, o que ela poderia esconder que magoaria o amigo?

A natureza de Rony, porém, era muito curiosa. Conversaria com Harry. Ele tinha razão: a amiga deles estava estranha. Talvez estivesse com problemas e os dois poderiam ajudá-la. Era isto, ajudando Harry a descobrir o que se passava com a amiga, se sentiria menos culpado e talvez conseguisse contar o que sentia a Harry, sem magoá-lo tanto.

Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes...Não poderia ter sua felicidade completa enquanto não resolvesse isto. E estava feliz... As férias tinham sido maravilhosas...E quem diria que iria encontrar o amor durante o breve período? E que amor mais inesperado este, sempre achara que gostava de Mione, mas descobriu que era apenas amizade. Afinal o que estava vivendo agora era muito diferente: quente e repleto.

Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça: será que Hermione estava namorando e tinha medo que eles rissem dela?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****


	3. A escapada de Rony

**_Capítulo 3_**

**__**

**__**

A escapada de Rony 

Durante o café, naquela manhã, a Sra. Weasley estranhou o profundo silencio que se instalou à mesa. Incrivelmente, até os gêmeos estavam contemplativos. Percy estava comendo apressado para ir ao trabalho, mas ele nunca fora nenhum falador. Arthur Wealey, que também era relativamente silencioso, lia com atenção o jornal "O profeta Diário". Gina parecia meio atordoada com o silencio. Hermione parecia constrangida e embaraçada, sequer levantava o olhar do prato. Rony estava silencioso, mas parecia inquieto, olhando seguidamente para Harry. Este último parecia confuso, seus olhares iam de Rony para Hermione, e vice-versa, sem se demorar em ninguém. Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Este era um período de incerteza, na idade deles estes sentimentos eram normais. Estavam indo para o último ano da escola e teriam que decidir seus futuros.

Os gêmeos estavam encaminhados. Não concordava com a loja que estavam montando, era um negócio arriscado, mas os apoiava, afinal eram seus filhos. Pensando bem, não conseguia ver aqueles "capetas", sentados atrás de uma mesa no Ministério. Definitivamente, eles não dariam certo no trabalho burocrático.

Apenas Percy se adaptara ao trabalho no Ministério, mas ele era diferente: sempre muito sério, responsável, cioso de seus deveres. Carlinhos trabalhava com dragões, aliás detestava que ele trabalhasse com aqueles bichos horrendos e perigosos, porém ele era feliz. Gui, também aventureiro, trabalhava com os duendes, nunca falava muito sobre o fazia, mas ela pressentia que devia ser algo perigoso.

Agora Rony se formaria... O que ele faria? Provavelmente o mesmo que os outros dois amigos decidissem... mas, os três estavam tão diferentes nestas férias, pareciam distantes um dos outros. Percebera que em certos momentos eles até se evitavam, entretanto não iria se meter, eles iriam resolver seus problemas sozinhos. Eram amigos demais.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, Harry viu-se sozinho repentinamente. Onde estava Rony? Ele sumira. Avistou Hermione sentada num banco no jardim e decidiu conversar com ela. Quem sabe ela sabia onde Rony estava?

Oi, Mione. O que você está fazendo? – Harry sentou-se ao lado da garota, notando que ela estava pensativa.

Nada. Só pensando no futuro.

Atrapalho se ficar aqui com você?

Nunca, você será sempre bem vindo. – Talvez fosse a hora de tentar se comportar normalmente com ele. Afinal, se não pudesse  ter seu carinho, não queria perder sua amizade.

Sobre o que você pensa tanto?

Sobre o futuro. O que você pretende fazer após a formatura? – Ela o encarou e  perdeu-se nos olhos verdes e profundos.

De verdade? Ainda não pensei seriamente sobre isto...

Harry James Potter! Como você ainda não pensou nisso? Estamos indo para o último ano...

E você? Parece que tem pensado muito nisto, não?

Tenho pensado bastante. Gostaria de dar aulas em Hoggarts.

Mesmo? – O garoto pensou por uns instantes.- Acho que eu também gostaria... Mas, será possível?

Não sei, Harry. Só sei que gostaria de tentar. – De repente seus olhos brilharam. – Não seria ótimo se conseguíssemos? Continuaríamos juntos!

A idéia de permanecer junto de Hermione causou uma felicidade imensa a Harry. Seria ótimo. Uma lembrança porém obscureceu esta idéia: suportaria ver Hermione vivendo um amor? Namorando? Talvez até com Rony, ou Vitor. A resposta veio na hora: não, não suportaria. Talvez sentisse mais que amizade por ela...

Eles estavam próximos no banco, seus corpos se tocando levemente. Sem que percebesse Harry pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Mione e ficou brincando com ela, enquanto pensava.

Seria fantástico se conseguíssemos permanecer unidos, Mione. Você é muito importante para mim. – O coração dela deu um salto... seria possível? – Você é minha melhor amiga. Você e Rony. Fico perdido sem vocês. Acho até que já estaria morto,  se vocês não estivessem sempre comigo.

Seremos sempre amigos. – Harry notou uma grande tristeza na voz da amiga. – Você sabe disto! Você é muito especial para mim, Harry. Nunca esqueça disso.

Os dois se encararam. Ele perdeu-se na ternura dos olhos castanhos dela. Com carinho passou a mão sobre sua face macia. Ela era linda, mas parecia tão triste...

Mione, porque você anda tão triste? Eu posso ajuda-la?

Se você pode me ajudar? – A risada dela foi amarga. – Não tenho nada Harry. Não se preocupe. Eu só estou angustiada com meu futuro. – O toque da mão dele ainda queimava em seu rosto. Se ele podia ajuda-la? Bastava beija-la e dizer que a amava... Mas ele acabara de dizer que ela era, e sempre seria, sua melhor amiga. Se isto era o que teria dele, teria de ser suficiente. Beijou-lhe a face com carinho. – Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem...

Não gosto de ver você assim...- Novamente seus olhos se encontraram. Harry percebeu que a beijaria. Tinha que mudar de assunto. – Sabe, estou preocupado com Rony.

Com Rony, também? – Ela deu um sorriso travesso. – Cuidado Potter, você está ficando  muito parecido com uma garota estressada que eu conheço.

Já me disseram isto. – Harry sorriu de volta. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Realmente, gostaria muito de beija-la.

Falando sério, porque você está preocupado com ele?

Ele anda misterioso. Está muito diferente comigo, parece que tem algo que não quer que eu saiba. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Eu?! – Ela sentiu-se dividida, não poderia contar a conversa que tivera com Rony, não podia trai-lo, mas não estaria traindo Harry escondendo isto dele? – Não sei de nada. Ele me parece o mesmo de sempre.

Você sabe aonde ele está agora? – Ele percebeu pelo modo como Hermione evitou encara-lo que ela sabia de algo.

Não está em casa?

Não, já procurei por todos os lugares...

Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ele aparece. Acho que está imaginando coisas.

Hermione...- Harry puxou-a pelo queixo para olha-la nos olhos. – Você não mentiria para mim, não é mesmo?

Eu...- Ela não conseguia mentir olhando nos olhos dele.

Hermione...A verdade. – Harry pousou o olhar nos lábios rosados. Ela era tão tentadora.

Não, eu não mentiria para você. – O toque dele estava deixando seu corpo quente. Sua coxa firme tocava a dela. Sua mão queimava em seu  queixo. E seus olhos...estavam diferentes, seu olhar estava diferente.

Ficaram se encarando. Harry teve a certeza de iria beija-la. Não conseguia resistir ao impulso. Ficar tão perto dela estava sendo uma tortura. Ansiava por toca-la. Sentir a maciez de seu corpo jovem e perfeito.

Vamos tentar encontrar o Rony? – Hermione quebrou a magia do momento, parecendo corada e nervosa. Quase pusera tudo a perder. Quase o beijara...

Vamos...- Harry pegou sua mão e os dois se ergueram. Quase pusera tudo a perder. Quase a beijara...

Na janela de sua sala a Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso compreensivo. Então era isso que estava acontecendo. Não precisava se preocupar com estes dois. Sempre achou que eles seriam o par perfeito. Preocupou-se com Rony, afinal ele sempre parecera ter uma queda pela garota. Tudo terminaria bem no final. Tinha certeza, ou pelo menos esperava.

Os dois somente encontraram Rony cerca de uma hora depois. Ele estava sentado no lago, jogando pedrinhas. Parecia feliz, e ao mesmo tempo, desesperado.

Rony, onde você estava?

Estava aqui, Mione.

Nós procuramos você por toda a parte. – Harry disse, tentando não parecer magoado. – Por que não nos disse nada?

Ei, vamos com calma! Não preciso dizer cada passo que dou. Só queria pensar. – Rony parecia culpado de algo, mas também levemente irritado.

Calma, não vamos brigar. – Lá estava Hermione agindo sensatamente. – Só ficamos preocupados, com você.

Desculpa gente, não queria brigar com vocês.

Tudo bem, cara. – Harry sorriu para o amigo. – Porque você está preocupado?

Pensava no futuro....

Você também? – Rony percebeu que Mione corava ao lado de Harry. Provavelmente ela já usara esta desculpa. Sorriu maroto.

Por que eu também, Harry?

Encontrei Mione perdida nestes mesmos pensamentos...- Ele olhou desconfiado para os dois. – Parece que só eu não ando pensando nisto.

Rony viu que Mione parecia extremamente sem jeito. Ela estava escondendo algo. Ah, mas ele ia descobrir...

Os três conversaram sobre os projetos de Hermione. Rony riu, pois não conseguia se imaginar como Professor em Hogwarts. Mal conseguia ser um aluno, que dirá um professor. A professora Minerva iria parar na enfermaria, só de imaginar os três como professores na tradicional escola.

Acho que não gostaria de dar aulas...Poderia virar um outro Snape.- Rony pensou um pouco. – Você gostaria realmente Harry?

Eu tinha pensado na carreira de Auror.

Auror?! – Hermione deu um salto ao seu lado. – Você está enlouquecendo? Depois de tudo por que passamos? É muito perigoso. – Ela parecia muito preocupada. Rony percebeu o quanto ela se importava com o amigo. Será que ela gostava dele? Tentou amenizar o clima.

Você viraria um novo Modoy. – Disse rindo, mas avaliando a reação da amiga.

Já não sou nenhum galã, um olho de vidro poderia dar um certo charme...

Vocês brincam com isto?! Vocês estão loucos? Nenhum dos dois cai seguir esta carreira, ponto final! É perigosa demais!

Calminha, Hermione. Você não é nossa mãe. – Falou Harry se divertindo com a reação dela. Aliás, seus sentimentos nada tinham de filiais, estava até duvidando que fossem fraternais.

Eu nunca iria querer ser a mãe de vocês. – Ela fuzilava Harry com o olhar. Era só o que faltava, deixar de ser vista como amiga, para ser vista como mãe. – Vocês façam o que quiserem. Já vi que não levam nada a sério.

Ela saiu correndo deixando os dois paralisados pela reação dela. Harry sentiu-se mal, não queria magoa-la. Se bem que ela reagira exageradamente. Olhou Rony  percebendo que ele observava Hermione se afastar, pensativamente.

Ela está brava. – O ruivo comentou solenemente.

Ela É brava. Por qualquer brincadeira se queima! Ultimamente ela está até pior...

Como assim?

Qualquer brincadeira que faça,  ela já vem me dando bronca.

Pois comigo ela está até tolerante...

Então, ela realmente está chateada. E, é comigo o problema.

Os dois perderam-se em pensamentos por alguns minutos. Cada um analisando as reações da amiga. Rony pensava que sua suposição estava correta, ela devia gostar de Harry, se bem que ela sempre exagerara sua reações. Era difícil chegar a alguma conclusão. Por seu lado, Harry não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Vivia confuso em relação a Hermione.

Você realmente quer ser  auror, Harry?

Não,  foi só uma brincadeira. Eu gostaria realmente de trabalhar na escola.

Você se daria bem. Eu gostaria de trabalhar no Ministério, mas não na parte burocrática...

Ainda temos um ano para decidir, Rony.

Passa rápido....- Ele fez uma pausa e olhou sério para o amigo. - Você vai ter de fazer as pazes com ela, sabe disso não?

Sei, vou explicar que foi uma brincadeira tola.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	4. Trocando Confidências

**_Capítulo 4 _**

**__**

**__**

**_                              Trocando Confidências _**

Hermione evitou Harry durante o  resto do dia. Estava muito magoada por ele não levar a sério suas preocupações. Ser auror....Sinceramente, ele estava louco. Era uma vida muito perigosa, a de ficar caçando bruxos das trevas. Modoy estava cheio de cicatrizes das batalhas que travara ao longo da carreira, estava até meio louco. Imaginar Harry arriscando-se diariamente a deixava doente de preocupação. Aquele tolo! Ainda por cima rira de suas preocupações... Era sua amiga, tinha todo o direito de se preocupar. Amava-o, tinha o direito de se desesperar, mas isto ele não precisava saber.

Teimosamente, durante todo o jantar evitou falar com ele. Percebeu que ele lhe procurou com os olhos o tempo todo. Ele ameaçou até um sorriso, mas ela virara o rosto decidida. Auror, embrulhava-lhe o estômago só de imaginar.

Harry tentou capturar o olhar da amiga diversas vezes, mas ela sempre lhe escapava.  Será que a teimosa não reconhecia uma brincadeira? Percebeu que Rony se divertia com a situação e olhou feio para o amigo, que disfarçou um risinho. Como falaria com ela? Ela fugiu dele durante todo o dia, e o jantar estava sendo uma tortura. Irritou-se com a teimosia dela. Não pediria desculpas e nem se explicaria, decidiu. Ela que tinha de pedir desculpa, afinal foi ela que  o deixou falando sozinho.

Assim que terminou o jantar, Mione se levantou e foi direto para seu quarto. Harry ia fazer o mesmo, mas uma coruja entrou na sala e deixou-lhe uma mensagem sobre o colo. Reconheceu a letra: Sirius.

_"Harry,_

_Gostaria que passasse o dia comigo amanhã. Temos muito o que conversar. Novidades fantásticas. Use o pó de flu e me encontre, diga "lareira de Remo Lupin". Estaremos lhe esperando. Venha logo cedo._

_Abraços,_

_Sirius_."

De quem é Harry?

Do meu padrinho Sra. Weasley. Passarei o dia com ele amanhã, se a senhora não se importar.

Será ótimo. Convide-o para nos visitar.

Seria perigoso...

Verdade. – Ela trocou um sorriso cúmplice com o Sr. Weasley. – Vá ao encontro dele querido. Será bom conversarem um pouco. Que horas vai sair?

Bem cedo. Vou dormir agora, quero ir logo que acordar.- Ele parou um pouco encabulado. – A senhora me empresta um pouco de pó de flú?

Claro, deixarei sobre a lareira. Boa noite....

Rony e Harry subiram rapidamente para o quarto. Ele queria contar para a amiga, mas eles não estavam se falando. Paciência, quando ela caísse em si conversariam. Os dois deitaram-se, mas continuaram a conversar.

Você não vai falar com a Hermione?

Não. Rony, acho que ela me deve desculpas.

Aquela turrona pedindo desculpas? Você está sonhando...

Não quero falar disto agora. Depois eu resolvo isto. Você quer ir comigo a casa de Lupin?

Não, irei outro dia. Sirius quer conversar com você, é melhor ir sozinho.

Tá certo.

Hermione acordou louca para falar com Harry. Não queria ficar de mal com ele, afinal ele não sabia quão fortes eram seus sentimentos por ele. Era só sua amiga, tudo bem, melhor amiga, mas só amiga. Tinha certeza que fora uma brincadeira. Refletira durante a noite, afinal o travesseiro é o melhor conselheiro, assim dizem. Fizera papel de boba, mas também Harry pensar nela como amiga já doia, agora como mãe?! Era demais! Desceu para o café ansiosa par fazer as pazes, mas ele não estava lá, nem Rony.

Sra. Weasley, aonde estão os garotos?

Rony sumiu, agora deu para isto. Vira e mexe, cadê o Rony? Sumiu. – Ela estava zangada. – Se preocupa em avisar a mãe? Não, nem um pouco. Ele sabia que você ficaria sozinha.

Como assim? E...Gina?

Ela saiu com os gêmeos. Acho que foram na tal loja. – Ela olhou desconfiada para Mione. Sabia de quem ela queria saber, mas só diria se ela perguntasse.

Humm....- A garota mordeu os lábios constrangida. Tomou um gole de café e arriscou. – Não tem ninguém em casa?

Só nós duas.

Sei...- Ela teria de perguntar. – Harry está com Rony?

Você não sabe? Ele foi passar o dia com o padrinho.

Com Sirius?

Ele tem algum outro padrinho que eu não conheça? – A Sra. Weasley sorriu e Hermione retribuiu sem graça. Teria que esperar ele voltar para conversar com ele.

Ele foi cedo, não?

Estava louco para ver o padrinho. – Molly Weasley pareceu pensativa por uns segundos. – É engraçado, levando-se em conta o pouco contato que tiveram, como se apegaram. Imagino como seria se toda aquela tragédia não tivesse acontecido....Como seria Harry se tivesse sido criado por Sirius? Com certeza não teria aquele jeito carente que tem.

É verdade....- Mas ela adorava o jeito carente de Harry.- A senhora sabe que horas ele deve voltar?

Nem sei se volta...

Como assim? Ele não vai voltar? –Hermione se apavorou, não queria terminar as férias brigada com ele. De jeito nenhum.

Calma querida. Ele volta, sim. Só não sei se hoje. – Seu tom tornou-se baixo e confidencial. – Sirius tem novidades fantásticas para contar a ele.

Quais?

Deixe ele falar para você, vai ser melhor....

Molly deixou a garota sozinha, acabando de tomar seu desjejum. Estava sozinha naquele dia. Todos sumiram. Aonde Rony teria ido? O que ele anda aprontando? Teria que encostar o amigo na parede. Ele não podia magoar Harry. Seria muito triste.

Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano. De inicio eram Rony e Harry, Hermione era evitada pelos dois. Lembrou de um comentário de Rony, de que ela era chata e que já devia ter percebido que não tinha amigos. Este comentário desencadeou os acontecimentos que os tornaram inseparáveis. Ainda era chata, sabia disso e tentava mudar, mas agora tinha amigos. Não queria que isto mudasse! Ou melhor, queria algumas mudanças, sim. Só não queria a separação do trio.

Eles enfrentaram um perigo mortal no segundo ano, principalmente para ela, que não era "puro-sangue". Ela era filha de trouxas, e alguns bruxos a discriminavam por isto.  Até no mundo mágico o preconceito existe. Sobreviveram.  Juntos. Os três.

No terceiro ano tentaram fugir de Sirius, achando que ele ameaçava Harry. Descobriram que nunca foi a intenção de sirius atacar Harry, afinal era seu padrinho e o amava, como amara seus pais. Até esta descoberta, passaram por bons apuros. Nunca vira Harry tão revoltado e amargo. Teve medo que ele matasse Sirius. Tudo se resolveu e permaneceram unidos.

Todos os anos confusões, no quarto ano o torneio tribuxo e a volta do Lorde das Trevas. No quinto e sexto ano a luta incessante contra ele. Harry sempre correndo perigo, afinal Voldemort queria mata-lo.

Passaram por tudo juntos. No quarto ano a amizade entre Rony e Harry foi colocada a prova e sobreviveu. Não poderiam se separar agora. Ela e Harry brigados. Ela apaixonada por ele. Rony tendo um segredo que machucaria Harry. Droga, que confusão!

Quando Harry chegou a casa de Lupin, ele e Sirius já o esperavam. Trocaram abraços sinceros e tomaram um desjejum reforçado. O professor Lupin, Harry ainda o chamava assim, apesar de ele não ser mais seu professor desde o terceiro ano, contou que estava trabalhando para Dumbledore, e que provavelmente voltaria a dar aulas. Harry adorou saber disto, afinal ele foi o melhor professor que tivera.

E quanto ao seu probleminha? – O garoto se referia ao fato de Lupin ser lobisomem, o que provocara sua saída de Hogwarts.

Estamos trabalhando nisto, não se  preocupe.

E os seus probleminhas, Harry? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Aumentaram. – Ele suspirou desanimado.

Como assim? Que problemas você está tendo? – Lupin parecia preocupado.

Rony está esquisito, acho que esconde algo de mim, e deve ser sério.

Seu melhor amigo? Rony Weasley?

Sim, nunca escondemos nada um do outro, pelo menos, nada importante.

O que você acha Sirius?

Ora, Lupin. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que nem tudo contamos aos amigos, mesmo aos melhores. Sirius tinha um sorriso maroto, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. Será que Lupin tinha mais algum segredo? Naquele dia  Harry via o padrinho mais solto, mais extrovertido. Desde que fugira de Azkaban era taciturno e melancólico. Desconfiado de todos.

Eu acho que tem algo a ver comigo.

Harry acha que Rony e Hermione namoram escondido dele.- Sirius piscou para Lupin.

Seus conselhos não me ajudaram muito, Sirius. Porém já descartei esta idéia! Não é isto, outra coisa aconteceu, ou quem sabe, duas coisas diferentes. Mas algo aconteceu com certeza!

Sirius aconselhando? Esta eu queria ver.

Azkaban amadurece qualquer um, Lupin. – Remo olhou e viu nos olhos do amigo todo o sofrimento por que passara.

Certo, mas neste caso acho que Harry não deve se preocupar. Escute garoto, quando seu amigo estiver pronto ele lhe contará.

O senhor acha?

Com certeza, você deve dar a ele a liberdade de escolher o melhor momento.

Eu concordo com Lupin, Rony falará quando achar que deve.

Mas, e se eu estiver enganado e ele estiver namorando Mione?

Por que está preocupado com isto, afinal? São seus amigos, deveria ficar feliz por eles. – Lupin parecia confuso. Sirius sorria. – Aonde está o problema?

Eu... eu... – Harry não sabia como responder ao professor e amigo. Mas ele sabia a resposta.

Aha! Ai entra o outro probleminha de nosso garoto! – Harry corou – Ele tem tido sentimentos impuros pela amiga. – A seriedade de Sirius e a pomposidade de sua frase arrancou um tímido sorriso do garoto em questão.

Ah, ai a coisa é diferente. O que você está sentido, Harry?

Eu não sei explicar. – Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, não viu o sorriso compreensivo trocado pelos dois outros amigos. – Tenho tido sonhos estranhos com ela. Nunca tinha achado nada de Hermione, sempre pensei nela como uma garota legal e minha melhor amiga. Agora me pego pensando em como ela é bonita, como seus cabelos são cheirosos, como sua pele é macia, como seria beija-la! isto está me deixando louco, totalmente louco. E agora, ainda por cima, brigamos. Não estamos nos falando desde ontem. Ela é muito teimosa, droga! Não sei o que fazer!- Praticamente cuspiu seus problemas. Estava sinceramente esgotado.

Porque brigaram?

Eu disse que depois da formatura seria...- Ele olhou indeciso para o padrinho. – Auror!

Só por cima de meu cadáver! – Sirius estava furioso. – Ela tem toda razão de ficar zangada com você, onde já se viu! Ser auror. Nunca!

Calma, foi só uma brincadeira. Ela devia saber! Não devia me passar um sermão e me deixar falando sozinho.

Ela ficou pre-o-cu-pa-da! – Ele falou as silabas lentamente.

E pelo jeito seu padrinho também. – Lupin falou sorrindo. – Sirius, ele não  falou isto a sério. – Quando viu que Sirius estava mais calmo, voltou a falar com o garoto.- O que pretende fazer?

Queria dar aulas em Hogwarts. Sei que é difícil, mas queria. Hermione também. Ela vai me enlouquecer. Quase a beijei ontem, e nem sei porque queria tanto beija-la. É apenas Hermione, minha melhor amiga. Não é certo sentir estas coisas por ela.

Harry...- Lupin começou, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

Você tem que abrir os olhos e enxergar o que sempre existiu dentro de você...

Se você falar em cegueira, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos! – Lupin fez cara de quem não entende nada, mas sirius deu uma gargalhada.

– Só peço para que analise melhor seus sentimentos.

Estou tentando...- Ele queria mudar de assunto. – Não foi para discutir meus problemas que você me chamou, até a senhora Weasley disse que tinha noticias maravilhosas para me dar...

E Sirius deu. Deu a melhor notícia do mundo para Harry.

Hermione estava deitada no gramado pensando em seu maior problema. Como lidar com Harry como amigo, amando-o como amava? Acabou cochilando e foi acordada por um Rony muito sério.

Preciso conversar com você.

Nossa, como você está sério. Aonde você estava? Fiquei sozinha a manhã toda!

Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.- Ele parecia indeciso, olhava fixamente para além do horizonte, nem se preocupou em responder as perguntas da amiga. – Só que você precisa jurar que não contará nada para Harry.

Guardar um segredo dele? Não sei Rony, não parece certo.

Eu vou contar para ele. – Rony parecia decidido, só que era apenas aparentemente. – Quando chegar a hora certa.

E quando será?

Mione! Será que dá para você prometer? Senão vou embora e não conto mais nada! – Ele ameaçou levantar-se do gramado onde estava sentado.

Calma, este segredo não vai prejudicar Harry?

Não, prejudicar não. Vai magoa-lo, com certeza, mas não prejudicar. – Ele olhou irritado para a amiga – Você acha que faria algo que o prejudicasse? Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Aparentemente, fez algo que vai magoa-lo.

Jura ou não? – Ele perguntou desanimado.

Certo, prometo não contar nada ao Harry, desde de que você não demore a contar para ele.

O.K. – Ele parecia estar tomando coragem para falar para a amiga. – Eu estou namorando!

Rony, que legal!- Ela o abraçou alegremente. Estava feliz por ele, muito feliz. Parou para pensar um minuto. – Espere!  Por que isto iria magoa-lo?

Estou namorando a Cho chang!

E...? – ela continuava a não ver nenhuma conexão.

Harry é apaixonado por ela desde o segundo ano!- Ele quase gritou.

A-apaixonado? – Hermione sentiu seu mundo desabar. Levou as mãos aos lábios para evitar o soluço que subiu, mas não pode evitar as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos. – Você tem certeza?

Hermione, você nunca notou? – Rony ainda olhava para frente e não viu a reação da amiga. – Ele sempre a amou. Isto vai magoa-lo, nem sei se vai me perdoar. Eu a encontrei no inicio das férias em Hogsmead, aonde os gêmeos estão fazendo a loja. Ela é lindíssima, mas nunca a havia notado, afinal meu melhor amigo gostava dela. Só que começamos a conversar, conversar e rolou um clima, quando eu dei por mim estávamos nos beijando! Desde então estamos nos encontrando, só que agora escondido de Harry. Tenho que contar até o fim das férias, Cho não sabe que estou fazendo segredo dele. Disse que queria curti-la sozinha e fazer uma surpresa..

H-harry a ama? Tem certeza? – Rony sentia a dor nas palavras embargadas da amiga e virou-se para ela.

Ah, Mione! Você gosta dele! – Ele deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso.

Eu não...

Não minta, eu já havia percebido. Que insensível que eu sou!- Ela parou de tentar negar. – Lamento dizer, mas eu tenho certeza. São coisas que amigos comentam entre si, os meninos pelo menos.

Eu sempre soube... que ele..me via como amiga.... – Ela tinha dificuldade de falar. – Mas, havia a... esperança... ele não namorava ninguém... Eu não sabia!

Desculpe Hermione! Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso.

Rony...Escute, você tem que me prometer...Nunca, jamais, por motivo algum, você contará isto para ele! – Hermione o olhava séria. - Eu não suportaria que ele ficasse com pena de mim. Isto poderia acabar com nossa amizade, e isto eu não agüentaria. Agora tenho certeza de que sempre seremos apenas amigos!

Mas...

Nada de mais. Eu te prometi, você me promete!

E...

Promete! Nunca, por motivo algum, você contará...

Tá, tá...Eu te devo esta! Eu prometo!

Rony, você tem de contar para ele sobre a Cho. Ele vai ficar chateado, mas vai te perdoar, tenho certeza.

Sirius disse isto, só que ele é péssimo para dar conselhos. Disse que eu estava cego!

Você conversou com Sirius sobre isto?

Sim, queria conselhos.- Fez um muxoxo. – Só consegui mais confusão!

Quando vai contar para ele?

Logo. Ei, quem sabe ele não  percebe o mulherão que você é?

Rony, não coloque idéias bestas na cabeça! Não sou a segunda opção de ninguém. Ele sempre esteve em meu coração, e eu nunca estive no dele. É só. Acabou. – ela encarou o amigo.- Eu devo te agradecer...

Me agradecer?! Porque? Eu te fiz sofrer... – Ele abaixou a cabeça desanimado.

Rony, é melhor assim. Agora eu sei, sei que não adianta esperar.- ela suspirou cansada. Olhou para frente decidida. – Todos estes anos eu me enganei. Achava que um dia ele ia acordar e me "ver". Sabe, enxergar uma garota e não uma amiga. Isto não aconteceu e nem acontecerá. Ele já tinha outra em seu coração.

Mione...

Foi melhor assim, agora eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

Como assim? Pensa, ele vai ter de desencanar da Cho, ela é minha namorada. Será a sua chance.

Você não vê? Não percebe? – Ela o encarou. Seus olhos mostravam toda a sua dor. – Ele nunca vai me ver desta maneira. Rony, a Cho é lindíssima, você mesmo disse. Eu já a vi jogando quadribol. É este o tipo de mulher que ele gosta: bonita, esportista, alegre. Eu não sou assim. Acorda! Eu sou a Hermione: chata, estudiosa e não muito bonita.

Você não é chata!

Você  mesmo vive me chamando de paranóica!

Eu... –Ele parecia envergonhado.

Não adianta. Tenho de esquecer o Harry.

Vai arranca-lo de seu coração? – Rony perguntou irônico.- Eu tentei esquecer a Cho. Achei que não devia me meter com quem meu amigo gostava,  ele a tinha notado primeiro, mas não deu.

Eu sei que não é fácil. Você vai me ajudar!

Como?!

Não me deixe mais sozinha com ele, por favor...

Mione, vocês...

Esquece isto, não tem jeito. Não tente bancar o cupido, Ronald Weasley, este papel não combina com você!

Não vou fazer isto, prometo. Eu lamento muito, Mione. Gostaria que desse certo para vocês...O que vai fazer?

Esquecer, é só o que posso fazer. E você...- Ela apontou-lhe o dedo decidida. - Se valoriza a minha amizade, não vai falar nada! Nem insinuar, nem dar pistas...

Rony abraçou novamente a amiga, que se entregou as lágrimas. Hermione sentia como se tivessem arrancado uma parte dela. Seus sonhos, seriam sempre isto, sonhos. Esqueceria ele, teria de conseguir. Só que há quatro anos tentava.... E seu amor não cedera um milímetro!

"Como sou tonto", Rony pensava. Desconfiava dos sentimentos da amiga e fora sutil como um paquiderme. "Idiota". Não tinha como remediar a situação, mas com certeza guardaria o segredo da amiga. Saberia ser amigo  para ela. "Babaca".

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	5. O que está havendo?

Capítulo 5 

**__**

**__**

**_                              O que está havendo?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Harry chegou na Toca em êxtase. Tinha que falar com os amigos. Até pediria desculpas a Hermione. Estava feliz demais e não poderia ficar zangado com ela. Jamais com ela. Eles ficariam felizes também, se bem que teria de deixar os Weasley o mais rápido possível.

Sra. Weasley, a senhora sabia? – Perguntou assim que entrou na casa.

Sim, meu querido. Dumbledore nos mandou uma mensagem contando tudo. Estamos felizes por você. – Ela lhe deu um abraço forte.

Onde estão Rony e Hermione? Tenho que contar a eles!

Acho que estão perto do lago. Vi Mione indo para lá e, quando chegou, Rony também foi naquela direção.

Rony tinha saído? – Ele parou surpreso.

Nem me fale! Tenho que falar com ele sobre estes "sumiços". Mas vá, vá contar para eles.

Harry disparou em direção ao lago. As noticias eram tão boas que nem sabia por onde começar. Avistou os dois conversando. Estavam sentados, bem próximos. Parou de repente. Rony estava abraçando Hermione! Estavam namorando...Esta constatação apertou seu coração. Não poderia falar com eles agora. Não queria se aproximar e ouvir a verdade deles. Não importava. Não queria saber.

Deu meia volta e começou a se afastar. Contaria depois. Sua alegria pelas novidades havia sumido. Sentia-se vazio. Escutou Rony chama-lo. Não queria voltar, mas não poderia fugir. Como explicaria se saísse correndo? Suspirou e virou-se novamente.

Você voltou! –Hermione falou surpresa, parecia constrangida. Rony parecia contente em ver o amigo.

É o que parece, não? – Ele não queria ser seco, mas não pode evitar.

Eu...eu vou ajudar a Sra. Weasley. – ela saiu correndo. Rony olhou furioso para o amigo.

Harry, por que foi tão grosso?

Sei lá!

Coitada! – Rony parecia realmente preocupado com Hermione. E zangado com Harry.

Porque coitada? Foi ela que brigou comigo, ontem!

Ela estava chorando, seu tolo! – Rony deu-se conta de ter falado demais.

Chorando? Porque ela estava chorando? – Ele parecia sinceramente preocupado.

Por vocês terem brigado ontem... – Rony pensou rápido, mas Harry percebeu que não era isto que acontecia.

Mais um segredinho, Ronald Weasley?

Deixa para lá! Como foi sua visita ao Sirius?

"tima. – Harry parecia indeciso sobre mudar de assunto.

O professor Lupin estava lá?

Ele vai ser nosso professor de novo! – Harry lembrou-se das coisas que queria falar para ele. – Chame Hermione, quero contar para os dois!

Não sei se ela vai voltar...- O amigo parecia constrangido.

Tenta! – Harry insistiu sem dar chances para novas desculpas.

Rony disparou atrás de Hermione. Harry esperou nervoso. Porque ela estava chorando? O que estava acontecendo? Analisando melhor a cena que havia visto, percebeu que de fato Rony parecia estar consolando-a. O motivo é que, tinha certeza, não era o alegado pelo amigo. Cerca de 10 minutos depois Rony voltou trazendo uma Hermione emburrada.

Desculpa Mione, eu não queria te magoar! – Harry a abraçou com força.

Tudo bem, vamos esquecer. – ela aproveitou o abraço do amigo. – Rony disse que tem novidades...

Partirei amanhã!

O que?! – Exclamaram os dois amigos juntos.

Vou embora amanhã!

Você ia ficar até o final! – Rony estava magoado. – Estas são as "boas" notícias?

Deixa eu acabar. – Fez silencio, queria criar suspense. - Vou morar com Sirius!

Harry, isto é fantástico! – Hermione correu a abraça-lo de novo. Estava muito feliz. Ele estava livre dos Dursley!

Mas, porque tem de ir amanhã?

Rony, eu vou me mudar. Tenho que pegar o resto das minhas coisas na casa de meus tios. Sirius quer passar um tempo comigo.

O.k.

Ainda não acabou...Sirius vai trabalhar em Hogwarts.

Não acredito!

Fala sério, Harry. Sirius dando aulas? – Rony estava incrédulo.

De que matéria? DCAT?

Não, Lupin voltara para esta matéria.

Ele vai voltar? – Mione parecia muito contente. – Foi o melhor professor que tivemos.

Sirius será o vice-diretor.

Não acredito! Isto é demais!

Harry contou aos amigos que o nome do padrinho estava limpo novamente. Assim Dumbledore o convidou para trabalhar na escola. Eles iriam morar perto de Lupin, iriam juntos para escola. Teriam que ir uma semana antes, para se preparem para o inicio do ano letivo. Assim, ele teria de partir quinze dias antes do previsto da Toca.

Hermione estava nas nuvens com as novidades que ele trouxera. Ele seria feliz junto de Sirius e Lupin. Quanto a partida iminente dele, estava dividida: por um lado estava aliviada, teria tempo de se refazer e tentar esquece-lo; por outro estava triste, ficaria sem vê-lo diariamente.

Rony soube que teria que contar rapidamente seu namoro com Cho para Harry, não poderia deixar que ele soubesse na escola. Alguém poderia tê-lo visto com Cho e contar.  Tinha que resolver este assunto. Achava que teria mais tempo, que se prepararia melhor, mas se enganara.

Harry percebeu a mudança e os conflitos no rosto dos amigos. Sentia que estavam felizes por ele, mas havia alguma coisa que os aborrecia. Ele também estava triste com sua partida. Gostaria de ter mais tempo ao lado dos amigos, mas sentia que o afastamento seria útil para analisar os seus sentimentos por Mione. Embora já tivesse certeza do que eram, apenas precisava saber o que fazer com eles.

O jantar foi bem festivo. Todos os Weasley estavam felizes pelas mudanças que ocorriam na vida de Harry. Gostavam bastante dele e sabiam que seu passado era doloroso. Achavam que ele merecia ter um pouco de paz e alegria.

Você irá na inauguração da nossa loja, não é mesmo Harry?

Claro Jorge, quando será?

A loja é em Hogmeads, vamos aproveitar a primeira visita dos alunos à vila.

Convide seu padrinho. Estamos louco para conhecer o fugitivo de Azkaban!

Fred! Não brinque com isso, meu filho. – Arthur Weasley estava sério. – Aquilo é o inferno. Sirius passou doze anos de sofrimento. Não devemos tocar neste assunto com ele. Nem para matar a curiosidade de todos nós.

Ah, pai! Seria bom conhecer as técnicas. – Fred cutucou Jorge. – Podemos precisar um dia.

Não diga isto, nem brincando!

Todos riram diante da reação de Molly. Sabiam que os gêmeos eram terríveis, mas não perigosos criminosos. Harry queria muito falar com Hermione, mas não aparecia a oportunidade. Rony estava sempre ao lado dela. Queria fazer as pazes corretamente. Estavam se falando, mas algo parecia definitivamente errado. Não queria partir com o gosto amargo de saber que ela estava magoada com ele.

Rony cumpria sua promessa. Não deixava a garota sozinha de jeito nenhum. O problema é que tinha de falar com o amigo. Tinha que contar para ele sobre Cho. Só não tinha coragem. Hermione lançava-lhe olhares duros e incisivos. Sabia que ela queria que ele contasse antes da partida do amigo. Ora, ele sabia que tinha de contar, ela não precisava dizer. Só não tinha coragem!

Harry foi dormir irritado. Rony colou em Hermione a noite toda. Tentou sinalizar para que ele a deixasse sozinha, só que ele não entendeu, ou que fez que não. Não tinha certeza. Assim, não conseguira falar com ela. Percebeu nos olhos dela uma grande  mágoa, queria saber de onde ela tinha vindo, mas pelo jeito não conseguiria.

Hermione estava em parte agradecida com Rony. Ele não a largara um minuto sequer. Só poderia ser mais discreto. Até a Sra. Weasley estava estranhando. Notou um olhar inquieto que ela lhe lançara. E os gêmeos? Davam risadinhas pelo canto, observando o trio de amigos. Rony, decididamente, tinha que aprender o significado de discrição. E por que ele não contara a Harry sobre Cho? Quando contaria? Estava virando uma confusão.

Rony sabia que Hermione estava zangada por ele não ter contado para Harry. E sabia que Harry estava zangado por ele não largar Hermione. Entendera os sinais do amigo, ele queria falar sozinho com a garota. Devia querer se desculpar decentemente. Fora covarde. Usara a amiga como escudo, com a desculpa de cumprir sua promessa. Contaria tudo assim que pudesse.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry partiu. Foi a despedida mais estranha dos três amigos. Dava para sentir o constrangimento entre eles. Os abraços trocados foram constrangidos e rápidos. Combinaram de se encontrar na volta as aulas, mas não havia entusiasmo nas palavras trocadas. Os olhos evitavam-se. As palavras eram vazias.

O que estava acontecendo com eles? Perguntavam-se todos, cada um com suas hipóteses. Todas as conclusões chegaram a um triângulo amoroso. Estavam errados. Eram apenas promessas demais a serem cumpridas e segredos demais a serem guardados. Cada qual com o seu guardado no coração.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	6. Revelações

**_Capítulo 6 _**

**__**

**__**

**_                                   Revelações_**

Faltavam apenas três dias para o inicio das aulas, mas Harry já estava em Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez não pegaria o expresso, não iria a plataforma 9 ½. Desde  o segundo ano, sempre ia com os amigos para Londres comprar o material e pegar o trem para chegar a escola, dessa vez foi diferente.

Foi o padrinho que o levou a Londres. Foi com o padrinho que veio a escola. Olhava os jardins da escola pensativo. Não recebia noticias dos amigos desde que deixara a Toca. Estava preocupado. Não sabia se realmente as coisas estavam bem entre ele e Hermione.

Hermione...não conseguira decifrar seus sentimentos. Sabia que havia uma forte atração física. Ficava em chamas só de pensar nela...Mas seriam apenas seus hormônios em ebulição, ou havia algo mais? Seria simples culpar apenas os hormônios, só que seus pensamentos não eram só físicos. Não era hipócrita de negar que estava louco para beija-la, toca-la e...nem queria pensar. Tinha que reconhecer, porém, que havia algo mais: sentia falta da conversa dela, do som de sua voz, até de seus conselhos. Não...seus sentimentos eram bem mais profundos que a atração física. O mistério era o que fazer com eles!

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a coruja de Rony se aproximando. Píchi caiu em seu colo, assustando-o. Trazia uma mensagem amarrada na perna.

Píchi, Rony escreveu? Estava com saudades. – Acariciando a pequena coruja abriu a mensagem:

"_Harry,_

Realmente eu preciso falar com você. Deveríamos ter conversado lá em casa, mas me faltou coragem. Não posso adiar mais, você tem razão: eu estou escondendo algo sério. Por favor me encontre no final da tarde na cervejaria de Hogsmeade.

_Seu SEMPRE amigo,_

_Rony"_

"Eu sabia! Rony esconde algo." Teria de pedir permissão ao padrinho para ir até o vilarejo. Estava curioso e preocupado. Que será que Rony escondia? Porque ele não falava em Hermione na carta?

Correu para dentro do castelo, procurando o padrinho. Achou Sirius na sala dele conversando com Lupin, que chegara no dia anterior. Os dois olharam Harry entrar correndo com preocupação. Ergueram-se rapidamente.

O que aconteceu?

Calma, Sirius. Não aconteceu nada!

Você quase me mata, Harry! – Sirius tinha se tornado extremamente protetor com Harry. Pela primeira vez na vida, o garoto estava sendo mimado. Não só por Sirius, Lupin também tentava compensa-lo de anos de ausência, procurando estar sempre por perto. Harry se divertia com as brigas dos dois, geralmente por ciúmes.

O que aconteceu? – Lupin perguntou curioso.

Rony me escreveu.

Que bom, já não era sem tempo...

Sirius, ele quer que o encontre em Hogsmead.

Para que?

Ele disse que me esconde algo, quer me contar.

Ora, ora...segredos serão revelados? –O tom de Sirius era levemente brincalhão.

Não brinca, é sério. Posso ir?

Pode. – Sirius piscou para o amigo. – Se não deixar, creio que uma "certa" capa será usada...Que você acha?

Com certeza. Lupin sorria compreensivo. Olhou sério para Harry. – Você está preparado para esta conversa?

Como assim?

Ele poderá dizer algo que o magoará...Lembre-se, a amizade de vocês é o que realmente importa! Não deixe nada acabar com ela.

Principalmente uma mulher! – Interviu Sirius com carinho. – Não nos contou se decifrou seus sentimentos pela "bela" Hermione...

Sirius... – Harry  irritou-se com a ironia. – Ela é muito bonita...A garota mais bonita que conheço.

Hummm....

Eu tenho certeza que tenho uma grande atração física por ela.

Harry, não vá fazer bobagens...

Como assim, professor Lupin?

Eu quero dizer...- Ele parecia constrangido.

Fala, Remo!- Sirius estava definitivamente se divertindo. – Queremos ouvir a voz da experiência...

Veja quem fala! Doze anos preso, sozinho, seus hormônios devem Ter se deteriorado, meu caro.

Verdade, tenho que dar um jeito nisto. – Ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos por um momento. - Mas você não está tão ativo assim, não é mesmo meu amigo?

DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? – O garoto não estava entendendo aonde queriam chegar.

Sexo, Harry!- Sirius disse com um amplo sorriso. - Você já sabe alguma coisa sobre isto?

N-não....Não estou pensando em fazer isto com Mione!

Pois parece que só pensa nisto!

Posso ir encontrar Rony, então?

Vá, mas continuaremos esta conversa uma outra hora.

O rapaz disparou porta fora. Era só o que faltava falar sobre este assunto com aqueles dois. Não queria nem pensar.

Rony tomava uma cerveja amanteigada, enquanto esperava o amigo.   Tentava relaxar para a conversa difícil que teriam. Uma pergunta martelava sua cabeça: Harry poderia perdoa-lo? Esperava, com todas as suas forças, que sim. Superariam mais esta barreira em sua amizade, que já fora testada diversas vezes, e continuariam. Tinha certeza! Ou melhor, tinha quase certeza...

A porta do bar se abriu, e Harry entrou. Rony observou o amigo procura-lo com o olhar. Chamou e ele sentou a sua frente. Como dizer?

Quer cerveja?

Rosmerta já está trazendo, obrigado Rony! – Sorriu para o amigo.

Como estão as coisas?

A escola está vazia. – Harry encarou o amigo. – Sinto sua falta e de Hermione!

Eu também estava com saudades.

Olá, garotos! – Ela lhes lançou um olhar de estranheza – Já começaram as aulas?

Não, eu vim conversar com Harry. Não posso me demorar.

Você tem vindo bastante aqui, garoto. – Harry olhou surpreso o amigo. Rony vindo muito a vila? Devia ser pela loja dos gêmeos.- Mas... e você Potter?

Estou morando com meu padrinho. Ele vai trabalhar na escola, por isto já vim antes que os outros alunos.

S-seu padrinho? – Ela parecia confusa.

Sim, Sirius Black!

Sirius!? Ele está em Hogwarts? – A mulher estava perplexa e zangada.

Você sabe que ele foi inocentado, não sabe?

Eu nunca achei que fosse culpado...- Ela parecia falar consigo mesma. – Há quanto tempo estão na escola?

Uma semana...

Uma semana...E ele não me procurou...- Ela falava com uma tristeza imensa. - Eu devia saber!

Vou dizer a ele que a vimos, Rosmerta.

Não se atreva! – Rosmerta estava furiosa. – Deixe que o infame fique por lá. – Os dois garotos se entreolharam surpresos quando ela se afastou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Rosmerta e Sirius?! – Os dois exclamaram surpresos.

Eu nunca pododeria imaginar...- Harry encarou o amigo. – Mas não foi para isto que você me chamou Rony. O que está acontecendo?

Eu tenho algo para lhe contar. – Rony desviou o olhar – Achei que seria injusto esperar as aulas começarem...

Parece ser algo sério.

Eu nunca faria nada que o magoasse, pelo menos não de propósito, você sabe, não sabe?

Sei, sim. Você é meu melhor amigo!

Não sei como dizer isto! – Ele mordeu os lábios indeciso. – Eu estou namorando...

Eu desconfiava... – Ele murmurou cabisbaixo. A confirmação de suas suspeitas rasgaram seu coração. E só então ele percebeu. Seus olhos se abriram, sua mente clareou: amava Hermione. Sempre a amara, só não sabia. Descobrira tarde demais, seu melhor amigo a namorava.

Como desconfiava?

Pelo seu jeito, acho até que sei quem é...

Perdoe-me Harry! Eu sei que você a viu primeiro e sempre gostou dela, mas não pude evitar. – Ele deu um suspiro sentido. – Começou aqui mesmo, neste bar.

O que ela estava fazendo em Hogsmead?

Visitando parentes, parece...

Neste anos todos, nunca soube que ela tinha parentes aqui...

Bom, eu sei que estávamos conversando e de repente estávamos nos beijando. Foi tão repentino, não sei explicar. – Ele olhou preocupado com o amigo.

Eu vou superar, Rony. Não esquenta!

Eu não queria te magoar. Você gosta dela desde aquele jogo de quadribol, quando a vimos pela primeira vez.

Que jogo? Nós a vimos no primeiro ano, no trem. Não num jogo de quadribol.

Harry, você está louco? Foi no segundo ano, tenho certeza. De lá para cá, você só fala nela. – Decididamente tinha certeza  de que Harry não a vira no primeiro ano.

Rony...- Harry começou a desconfiar que algo estava errado. – Quem é sua namorada?

Cho Chang, quem você pensou que fosse?- Rony encarou o amigo, juntando mentalmente as informações que ele lhe passara. – Espera aí...

Eu não estava falando de ninguém! – Mas, o vermelhão que tomou conta de seu rosto, entregou-lhe. – Fico feliz por você e Cho. Juro que não gosto mais dela, pelo menos não romanticamente, e nem estou chateado.

Você falou que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano... – Rony ainda  tentava avidamente juntar os fatos.

Cho está formada. Como vão se ver durante o período de aulas? – Harry tentava desesperadamente mudar o assunto.

Ela virá sempre a Hogsmead. – A cabeça de Rony juntava freneticamente as informações. Harry podia jurar que via os neurônios do amigo se agitando. - Quem nós conhecemos no trem? Quem?

Esquece, Rony. Não estava falando de ninguém! Juro!

Não, senhor! Você disse que iria superar, que neste anos todos ela nunca...no trem... no primeiro ano... – Então  ele viu a verdade, tão clara e tão óbvia. – Hermione! Você gosta de Hermione!- Seu queixo caiu pela surpresa.

Rony, por favor...Esquece...

Meu Deus! Você gosta de Mione! – Ele estava boquiaberto. Nunca tinha notado qualquer sentimento mais forte do amigo pela garota. – Eu nunca desconfiei...

Você está certo! – Ele rendeu-se finalmente a teimosia do amigo. Falava num tom melancólico e derrotado. – Estou louco por ela...Nem sei quando comecei a vê-la de uma maneira diferente...Só penso em beija-la, abraça-la...Ela sempre foi apenas a "Mione", a melhor amiga que um garoto pode ter...E agora, a última coisa que posso imaginar é ser apenas um amigo para ela!

Harry... – Rony estava surpreso. Sempre achara que a grande paixão do amigo fosse Cho. Se bem que, pensando bem, graças a Deus não era.

Rony...- Ele olhou seriamente para o amigo. – Hermione comentou alguma coisa com você? Ela gosta de alguém? Não minta para mim...

Ela...- Droga! Fizera uma maldita promessa e não poderia quebra-la. Porque fora prometer a Mione?- Ela gosta sim, Harry.

De quem?

Eu não...- Estava dividido, mas sabia que teria que honrar sua promessa. Porém, sorriu, não prometeu nada a Harry. Tudo daria certa afinal. Poderia contar dos sentimentos de harry para a amiga e tudo se resolveria. – Não sei quem é.

Rony, eu acho que sabe! Mas tudo bem, ela deve Ter pedido segredo. – Nem como amigo ela confiava nele... Olhou seriamente para Rony. - Você tem que me prometer ....

Nem vem!- Ele não iria pedir segredo, iria?

Você é meu melhor amigo! Prometa que nunca, jamais...

Em tempo algum...Já conheço a fórmula... – Deu um soco na mesa. Tudo saira do controle de novo. - Que droga, Harry! Porque tenho que prometer?

É importante para mim! Se ela até hoje não se interessou por mim, não quero constrangi-la e, menos ainda, que tenha piedade de mim. – Olhou decidido. – Se é meu amigo de verdade, prometa.

Droga, droga....- O que poderia fazer? – Prometo!

Obrigado, amigo.

Você vai tentar conquista-la, não vai?- Ainda havia uma esperança.

Eu... você acha que devo?

Claro, claro que deve!

E este rapaz de quem ela gosta? Sempre achei que era voce...

Não se preocupe com ele! Não irá atrapalhar. – Como gostaria de poder falar. Promessas demais. Estava fazendo promessas demais. Olhou para o relógio. – Sirius tinha razão...

Sirius? O que ele tem com isso?

Eu conversei com ele. Ele me disse para não me preocupar, que a verdade estava na minha cara e eu não conseguia enxergar, mas que ele tinha certeza de que você não se zangaria comigo. Ele me chamou de cego!

Eu também busquei ajuda com ele. Tive a mesma resposta. E o pior é que ele tinha razão...Eu estava cego!

Eu tenho que ir! Mamãe me mata se atrasar!

Como você veio?

Pó de flu!

Os dois amigos se despediram com um abraço. Rony se afastou em diração a lareira e Harry para a porta. Cada qual perdido em seus próprios dilemas.

Harry não sabia conquistar Hermione. Como poderia faze-la enxergar nele um garoto e não um amigo? Daria tudo para Ter esta resposta... E o que teria acontecido entre Sirius e Rosmerta? Ela parecia magoada com ele. Tantas coisas para pensar estavam deixando-o louco.  Somente saber que seu melhor amigo estava namorando e feliz aliviava seu tormento. Cho e Rony! Quem poderia imaginar um casal tão irreal?

Rony sentia-se aliviado. Assim  que chegou em casa mandou uma coruja para Mione dizendo que tinha contado tudo para Harry e estava tudo certo. Chegou a segurar a pena, pronto para contar que Harry gostava dela, mas lembrou-se que por muito pouco quase perdera a amizade dele. Não iria arriscar. Faria de tudo para juntar Harry e Mione, prometeu para si mesmo, esquecendo que andava fazendo promessas demais. Ah, iria investigar o que aconteceu entre Sirius e Rosmerta, com certeza. Ali havia alguma coisa...

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	7. De volta as aulas

**_Capítulo 7 _**

**__**

**__**

**_                                   De volta as aulas_**

Harry observava o desembarque dos barcos da porta de entrada da escola. Procurava afoitamente pelos cabelos castanhos de Mione. Sentia muita a falta dela. Seus sonhos o estavam deixando louco. Lembrou-se da conversa com o padrinho e Lupin, quando retornou da vila, após a conversa com Rony:

_"Como foi a conversa? – Sirius perguntou com ar de riso._

_ Foi esclarecedora. – Ele olhou firme para o padrinho. -  Você sabia o tempo todo que não era com Hermione que ele estava namorando! – Acusou com o dedo em riste. – Porque não me contou?_

_Rony me pediu segredo. Não poderia trair suas confidencias. – Ele sorriu carinhosamente para o afilhado. – Além disso, o segredo era dele. Não seria a mesma coisa se eu contasse, seria?  Eu sabia que você não sofreria, então não me importei._

_Como você sabia? Nem eu sabia que gostava tanto assim de Mione..._

_Harry, o modo como você a olhava...Eu logo percebi que para você ela era mais que uma amiga._

_Eu também notei, Harry. – Lupin esclareceu. – As pessoas de fora vêm as coisas mais claramente. Não se preocupe, nem seu amigo percebeu._

_Ele estava desesperado! Quase chorou quando conversou comigo!- Sirius acrescentou._

_Eu não disse nada a ele sobre Mione. – Os dois adultos se surpreenderam. – Ele juntou as peças. – Contou, então, a conversa que teve com ele. – Ele disse que ela gosta de um garoto, mas que não devo me preocupar. Disse que devo tentar conquistá-la...- Seu tom de voz era desanimado, sabia que não tinha chances._

_E deve! – Lupin confirmou. – Creio não estar enganado, mas acho que ela sente algo por você..._

_E se me ver só como um amigo querido? Nunca dei indicação do que sentia, pois eu nem sabia que sentia. Sou tão burro que nem reconheci meus sentimentos..._

_Harry, eu poderia usar muitas frases feitas para estas ocasiões. E você não iria gostar! – Sirius estava bem sério ao falar. – Só posso lhe dizer que se não tentar, nunca saberá!_

_Sirius, você tinha muitas namoradas na escola? – Harry estava curioso. Será que eles entendiam tanto do assunto para aconselhar?_

_Um bocado! – Sirius gargalhou e piscou marotamente. - Sempre gostei muito de garotas._

_E o senhor, professor Lupin?_

_Não muito, lamento dizer. Não tenho muita prática..._

_As garotas corriam atrás de Remo, e ele corria delas...- Intercedeu Sirius com ar sério._

_Por causa de meu problema, entende Harry?- O olhar de Lupin era extremamente triste._

_Sim. Eu compreendo.– Não devia ser fácil namorar sendo lobisomem. – Mas, Sirius, havia alguma em especial? - Harry percebeu que Sirius ficava muito vermelho._

_Harry...- O tom do padrinho era um alerta de que estava se metendo onde não  devia._

_Existiu, sim! – Lupin interrompeu rindo. – Ele era doido pela garota! Eles chegaram a namorar. Só que seu padrinho andou se engraçando por uma outra e ela descobriu. Terminaram um pouco antes dele ir para Azkaban..._

_Remo! Não precisava contar, além do mais eu já a esqueci.  – Só que a expressão desolada dele, provava justamente o contrário. Lupin trocou um sorriso triste com Harry.- Era paixão adolescente..._

_E o senhor professor? Teve alguém especial?_

_Eu amei muito uma garota, Harry. Só que nunca poderia dar certo, então eu a deixei. Eu... não usei a cortesia quando fiz isso. Creio tê-la magoado muito, hoje ela deve me odiar, mas foi melhor assim. Ela não poderia aceitar minha condição! – Ele tinha uma expressão triste e sofrida ao falar. Harry notou que o padrinho tinha um ar culpado, mas achou que era só impressão._

_Está na hora de você dormir, garoto! Está fazendo perguntas demais hoje!- Sirius ainda tinha uma certa culpa no olhar, e Harry convenceu-se de que ele estava escondendo algo. Achou melhor não insistir. Já tinha sido bisbilhoteiro demais naquele dia._

_Está certo! - Harry dirigiu-se para a porta e virou-se com ar maroto. – Em Hogsmead,  tem uma garota que acho que conhece você.- Fez uma pausa para criar suspense.- Só que não parece ser sua amiga, ela estava furiosa em saber que você está aqui..._

_Quem pode ser?- O padrinho parecia curioso._

_O nome dela é Rosmerta. – Viu queixo do padrinho cair, seu ar surpreso e assustado era cômico. Saiu rápido da sala, escutando a gargalhada de Lupin. Rony tinha razão: ali havia algo para ser descoberto."_

Estava ansioso para contar esta conversa para os amigos, omitindo alguns detalhes, é claro. Queria muito que seu padrinho fosse feliz. Depois de doze anos no inferno, ele merecia isto. Chamaria os amigos para ajudá-lo nesta missão! Seria um pouco diferente das coisas que fizeram juntos antes, mas, ainda assim, seria uma aventura. E, nesse meio tempo, tentaria conquistar Hermione.

Harry! Harry! – Hermione vinha ao seu encontro com um ar risonho. – Estava com muitas saudades!

Ele a abraçou com força. Que bom que a briga que tiveram ficara para trás, mas sabia que ainda lhe devia desculpas decentes. Beijou as faces dela, notando que ela ficara muito corada.

Como foi a viagem? E onde está Rony?

A viagem foi ótima, mas sem você não foi igual as outras. – Ela fez uma cara de tédio. - Rony e Cho ficaram no mesmo vagão que eu. Fiquei enjoada de ver os dois!

Ciúmes, Mione? – Ele colocou os braços ao redor de seus ombros segurando-a bem junto a ele.

Harry! – Ela deu um sorriso. Estava aliviada de ver que tinham superado a briga das férias. Sentira tanta a falta dele! Rony lhe mandara uma carta dizendo que contara tudo a ele, e que tudo ficara bem entre os dois. Disse também que estava enganado: não era de Cho que Harry gostava. Respondera tentando arrancar o nome da felizarda, mas o amigo fez jogo duro. Tentara novamente durante a viagem, mas ele negou-se terminantemente, dizendo ter feito uma promessa. Porém, agora estava em seus braços, lugar onde se sentia muito bem: quente e segura. Não iria se preocupar com mais nada! Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

Cara, que bom te ver! – Rony chegou abraçando fortemente o amigo! Como estão as coisas?

Agora vai melhorar. Isto aqui estava silencioso como um cemitério! – Olhou para a bela garoa que segurava a mão de Rony. – Oi Cho, como vai?

Bem, estou ótima. E você Harry?

Legal!  O que está fazendo no Expresso? Você já se formou...

Conversei com o Diretor, quero me especializar em poções. Farei aulas extras este ano. Será a única matéria que farei, durante todas as tardes.

Isto é ótimo! – Hermione sorria para Cho com sinceridade e admiração. Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar risonho. Rony revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Vamos jantar, depois quero falar com vocês. Vou precisar de ajuda!

Cho pode ir, Harry?

Claro! Quanto mais pessoas para ajudar, melhor!

Num gesto totalmente espontâneo pegou a mão de Hermione e levou-a para dentro. A garota estava adorando, mas estranhando muito também. Harry estava diferente. Extremamente charmoso. Ela tentara esquecê-lo, não conseguira. Resolvera que seria sua melhor amiga, assim ficaria sempre perto dele, mas se ele continuasse a olhar daquele jeito e dar aqueles sorrisos devastadores, seria impossível!

As mesas estavam cheias. Cho afastou-se e sentou-se na mesa da Corvinal, sua casa na escola. Harry e os amigos sentaram-se na da Grifinória. A mesa da Sonserina, mais afastada, estava silenciosa. Com a derrota de Voldemort não tinham muito o quê comemorar. Malfoy lançou um olhar de desprezo aos inimigos. Perdera o pai na batalha, mas não a arrogância. Harry notou que ele parecia mais frio e vazio do que antes, se é que isso era possível.

Na mesa dos professores faltava alguém, Snape não estava lá. Rony o cutucou e apontou-lhe uma nova pessoa: uma professora nova. Devia ter cerca de uns trinta anos. Era bonita ainda, mas seu rosto estava sério.

Harry...- Hermione sussurrou-lhe perto do ouvido. – Veja Lupin.

Que é que tem? – Ele observou o professor atentamente.

Ele está pálido e nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, não aconteceu nada que eu saiba. – Ele notou que o professor mexia nervosamente as mãos, lançando olhares irados para o amigo Sirius, que sorria satisfeito. O padrinho andara aprontando!

Dumbledore iniciou o seu discurso, como era tradição. Foi breve e conciso. Finalizou dizendo:

Bem, como devem ter percebido, o professor Severo Snape, não se encontra na mesa dos professores. – Rony e Harry trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos. Seria o paraíso um ano sem o seboso. - Após os trágicos eventos que culminaram com a queda de Voldemort, o professor pediu afastamento das aulas por um período. Ele se encontra em Hogwarts, mas não dará aulas neste ano. Auxiliará na administração da escola. – Os alunos não conseguiram evitar outro sorriso de alegria. Snape era terrível, Harry bem o sabia. – Para substituí-lo temos a professora Serena Dilhorme. Gostaria que todos dessem as boas vindas a ela.

A professora sorriu. Nossa, ela se tornava muito bonita ao sorrir. Parecia ser uma pessoa simpática. Notou que ela olhou para os professores e sorriu, menos para Lupin, que desviou o olhar.

Hermione, acho que ela e Lupin não se dão muito bem.

Será? Notei que ele não a olha de jeito nenhum!

Com o início do jantar, eles esqueceram de tudo. A comida como sempre estava fabulosa. Todos conversavam animadamente. Não se conseguia distinguir as vozes, todas muito empolgadas. Hermione notou que a maioria dos garotos olhava disfarçadamente para a professora Serena.  Provavelmente só Harry e Rony não a olhavam, o que deixou a garota muito satisfeita. Notou também que ela e Lupin se evitavam a todo custo, nem sequer se olhavam. Era estranho!

Ele não pode conversar sozinho com os amigos naquela noite. Todos estavam muito cansados. Hermione, a monitora chefe, mandou que todos se recolhessem. Ela não dividia mais o quarto com as garotas, tinha um aposento só para ela. Rony e Harry foram conhecê-lo, não era muito grande, mas estava abarrotado de livros.

Após se despedirem, foram dormir. Ele ansiava por um momento a sós com a amiga, precisava se desculpar decentemente e ter certeza de que não a magoara definitivamente. Só que este momento não seria naquele dia.

No dia seguinte, ele foi ao escritório do padrinho, estava preocupado com Lupin e queria saber se ele estava bem. Não chegou a entrar, vozes alteradas vinham lá de dentro. Parou e reconheceu as vozes de Sirius e Remo.

Você não tinha o direito, sirius! – Lupin estava extremamente nervoso. – Não tinha, mesmo!

Eu não fiz isto para lhe chatear, vê se entende isto!- Sirius também estava alterado.

Você sabia que eu seria afetado! – Pelos passos que escutava, ele deduziu que o professor andava de um lado para o outro. – Você é meu amigo, sabe como eu me sinto!

Eu sei como você _se sentia_. – Ele falou irônico. Depois sua voz baixou um tom e ganhou ar de riso.- Não sabia que ainda existia o sentimento...

Não existe! Não existe, ouviu bem!

Não é o que parece! Parece estar bem vivo e forte!- Ele suspirou ruidosamente e falou para o amigo. – Você vai ter que encará-la um dia, que seja agora!

Não posso! Não me peça isto!

Percebendo que estava se metendo aonde não devia quando ouviu a dor na voz do professor e amigo, achou melhor se afastar. Não era certo ficar escutando escondido. Voltaria mais tarde, decidiu. Encontrou os amigos e contou o que escutara.

Harry, você ficou escutando a conversa dos outros? – A expressão de Mione era de pura reprovação.

Os dois berravam as palavras, não tinha como não escutar! – Ele esclareceu meio irritado. - Quando eu percebi, sai rápido de lá.

Não devia! – Apartou Rony, também zangado. – Se tivesse escutado até o fim, saberíamos por que estão brigando.

Rony, isto é uma tremenda falta de educação! Tenho certeza de que Sirius e Lupin resolverão suas diferenças. Não devemos nos envolver!

Ah, Mione! Você sempre certinha. Que saco! Se soubesse mais, poderíamos ajudar mais, não acha?

Temos aula de poções! Melhor nos apressarmos! Não conhecemos a professora! – Harry cortou a discussão rapidamente.

Pode ser um Snape de saias, já pensou? – Rony fez uma careta de medo e nojo. Os amigos riram e se dirigiram à sala.

A aula foi uma agradável surpresa. A professora ensinava com calma e paciência. Não descontou pontos de ninguém. Sua voz calma deixava os alunos seguros ao tentarem realizar a poção. Como Cho fazia esta aula com eles, sentou-se com Rony. Assim, Harry e Hermione sentaram-se juntos.

Mione estava dividida: queria muito prestar atenção na aula, mas a perna de Harry tocando a sua tirava sua concentração. E o pior é que nem conseguia se afastar. O local onde as pernas se tocavam estava em fogo.

Mione, o que você tem?- Harry viu que a amiga parecia distante.

Hã?! – Ela estava meio tonta. – Estou pensando em Lupin...- A mentira veio rápida.

A professor fez uma pergunta...Você não quer responder? – Rony falava ironicamente da mesa de trás. Ela viu que ele tinha um riso disfarçado no rosto. Olhou duramente para ele, o que apenas fez o sorriso se alargar. Teria que agüentar, quem mandou deixar ele descobrir?

Harry, porém, não estava em situação melhor. Sentia que o ar lhe faltava. O cheiro dela estava deixando-o sem ar, e o toque da perna dela na sua, era demais. Seus hormônios estavam em ebulição. Quando ela virou-se para falar com Rony, seus seios roçaram seu braço. Isto não daria certo. Livrara-se de Snape, mas arranjara uma nova forma de tortura. Não tinha como pedir para Rony sentar com ele, afinal o amigo queria estar com a namorada. E seria bem estranho sentar com outra pessoa, com certeza magoaria ainda mais a amiga. Não tinha remédio! Ainda bem que esta era a única matéria que Cho faria com eles, senão com certeza reprovaria.

Bem. Classe, estão dispensados. Espero que tenham gostado da aula. – A professora deu um daqueles sorrisos cativantes e despediu-se.

Ela é muito melhor do que Snape. – Harry comentou, pela primeira vez saindo satisfeito de uma aula de poções.

Realmente, até **N**eville conseguiu fazer a poção sem se atrapalhar muito...-

Sem contar, é claro, que ela é muito mais agradável de olhar... – Ao fazer este comentário Rony levou uma cotovelada de Cho.

Rony Weasley, contenha-se. – O jovem ruivo deu um sorriso e beijou os lábios dela com carinho. – Rony! Na frente de todo mundo!- Ela falou, mas não esboçou reação de se afastar. Ao contrário, o abraçou.

Os dois continuaram abraçados, parando no meio do caminho, enquanto Harry via boquiaberto o amigo dar uma tremendo beijo na garota. Com um resmungo Mione o puxou e começaram a andar mais rápido.

Viu, por isto a viagem foi tão melada! – Harry gargalhou com o comentário da amiga, mas por dentro estava louco de inveja.- Não sei como sobrevivi à viagem. Era assim o tempo todo, Harry.

Hermione....Você já beijou? – Deixou a pergunta escapar, antes que pudesse pensar.

Beijar de verdade? Não.

Foi beijada?

Não! – Ela estava da cor de um pimentão maduro. – Por que está me perguntando estas coisas?

Por nada... Só curiosidade. – Como tivesse virado um hábito, pegou na mão dela e foram caminhando juntos.- Mas você não namorou o Vitor Krum? Nunca se beijaram?

Ah, foi mais uma paquera, trocamos apenas um selinho. Não um beijo de verdade, isto não.- Ela estava escarlate.

E o que é um beijo de verdade para você? – Ele estava curioso.

Harry, por favor! Vamos falar de outra coisa...- Ela estava totalmente constrangida. Ele achou graça de seu embaraço, mas a deixou mudar o assunto. - Você notou que a professora tinha  um ar de tristeza?

Não, não notei nada. Como assim, um ar de tristeza?

Ela parecia melancólica. Seu sorriso nunca alcança os olhos. Ele deve ter sofrido muito...

Hermione, todos temos nossos sofrimentos após a guerra. Todos perdemos algo...- A voz dele embargou um pouco. Não gostava de falar na guerra. - Olhe lá estão Lupin e Sirius. Você tinha razão, acho que fizeram as pazes. – Harry abanou a mão para o padrinho, que fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

Olá Hermione, você continua bonita como sempre! – A garota deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha sorrindo. - Como foi a aula, Harry?

Muito boa. A professora Serena é fantástica!

Verdade? – Ele lançou um olhar para Lupin que parecia irritado. – Também gostou Hermione?

Sirius, ela é uma excelente professora. Todos os garotos estão adorando ter aula com ela. Afinal, ela é muito bonita. – Ela disse lançando um olhar atravessado para Harry.

Mesmo? Você a achou bonita, Harry?- Sirius tinha um ar irônico.

Achei. Você não acha? ele devolveu a pergunta a Sirius, que sorriu abertamente.

Ela sempre foi linda, não é verdade Remo? – Havia um leve tom de deboche na voz de Sirius.

Desculpe, tenho que trabalhar. – Ele lançou um olhar furioso para Sirius. Sorriu sem graça para os garotos. – Até a nossa aula de amanhã.

O que deu nele? – Hermione estava perplexa pela reação do professor e amigo. Ficou observando ele se afastar a passos duros.

Ele descobriu que o passado sempre volta... – Sirius murmurou filosoficamente, olhando o amigo se afastar.

Ontem ele estava bem nervoso...- Harry comentou distraidamente, ou tentando parecer distraído.

Nem pense em se meter nisto! Remo vai resolver seus problemas sozinhos!

Mas...

Harry, eu lhe conheço!

Sirius se despediu com um gesto de cabeça e foi para a direção oposta. Harry olhou confuso para Hermione. Com um olhar ela deixou claro que não estava entendendo nada, também.

Mais tarde, contaram a estranha conversa que tiveram com os dois amigos, mas Rony estava distraído e pensativo. Assim não chegaram a conclusão nenhuma. Cho voltou ao seu dormitório e os três ficaram conversando. Rony, porém, não participava senão com monossílabos.  Ele pensava num modo de contornar as promessas feitas. Tinha muitos defeitos, ele os sabia todos, mas nunca traíra uma promessa feita, mesmo que ela fosse ajudar os amigo. Promessa era promessa, não tinha jeito. A única solução que visualizava era tentar deixar os dois sozinhos por mais tempo que lhe fosse possível, quem sabe assim ele se acertassem. Não era tão difícil assim, bastava apenas terem a chance de conversar.

Vou estudar! – ele levantou-se decidido e se afastou, deixando os dois amigos boquiabertos.

Hermione, eu ouvi bem? Rony disse que ia estudar? – Ele não conseguiu segurar a risada.

Acho que ele está com algum problema. – Ela ria também. – Todos estes anos, nunca vi Rony decidir estudar do nada. É, para dizer o mínimo, estranho!

Será que ele está com algum problema? – Harry ficou sério de repente.

Não sei.  - Uma desconfiança se instalou na mente dela. Rony estava aprontando.- você quer descobrir?

Talvez seja melhor que ele decida nos contar. – Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e deu um sorriso devastador. – Mione, você não está mais chateada pela forma que te tratei na Toca? Há dias quero falar com você sobre aquilo. Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Fui um grosso com você.

Não estou chateada. Vamos esquecer, certo?- Ele percebeu um tom melancólico na voz dela.

Eu não vou ser Auror, estava só brincando...

Eu exagerei, como sempre. Vamos esquecer, por favor?

Claro, só queria ter certeza de que não havia perdido sua amizade...

Isto nunca vai acontecer...

Vamos dar uma volta? – Ele queria ficar sozinho com ela. Tinha que conquistá-la, fazer com que esquecesse o rapaz de quem gostava. Aliás, ainda arrancaria o nome do felizardo de Rony, com ou sem promessa!

Uma volta? – Ela estava perdida. – É muito tarde, Harry. Não podemos sair pela escola à noite, esqueceu?

É mesmo! Que droga! Vamos estudar?- Ele queria ficar perto dela, nem que para isso tivesse que estudar.

Você pegou a doença de Rony? – Ela perguntou com ar debochado.

Srta. Granger, cuidado! – Ele falou sério e depois lhe deu um puxão de cabelo.

Temos mesmo que estudar Poções, a tarefa não é nada fácil.

Os dois se reuniram a Rony, que disfarçou a frustração. Assim não daria certo! Eles iam grudar nele? Tinha que dar um jeito nisto, mas achou melhor deixar para outro dia, afinal a tarefa de Poções era realmente complicada, qualquer ajuda era bem vinda. Teria vários outros dias pela frente...

Nos dias seguintes, por mais que Rony tentasse se afastar, nada adiantava. Harry e Mione procuravam sempre por ele. Aquilo o estava deixando louco! Os dois se gostavam, porque não resolviam seus problemas? A única coisa que o alegrou foi um bilhete de Cho, combinando um encontro para aquela noite, num canto secreto do jardim. Estava louco para dar uns beijos nela e esquecer aqueles dois tontos. Talvez a namorada tivesse alguma idéia para lhe ajudar. Não prometera esconder dela os segredos dos amigos. Ou prometera? Bom, com promessa ou não, ela iria saber e, tomara, teria alguma sugestão de como contornar toda esta trapalhada.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	8. O Primeiro Beijo

**_Capítulo 8 _**

**__**

**__**

**_                                                        O Primeiro Beijo_**

Passava da meia noite quando Harry acordou. Estava com sede. Levantou-se vagarosamente e estacou assustado. Rony não estava no quarto! Olhou para o relógio e ficou nervoso. Decidiu rápido o que fazer: tinha que acha-lo, antes de Filch. Vestiu suas calças e tênis com rapidez, a camisa nem abotoou. A noite estava quente! Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu do quarto. Tinha que achar o amigo, se Filch o pegasse, era detenção na certa! Desceu as escadas com cuidado, para não fazer barulho. Não queria ser ele o apanhado. Droga, alguém estava saindo da ala feminina. Cobriu-se rápido com a capa e encostou-se na parede.

Prendeu o ar ao ver Hermione. Ela trazia um copo na mão, usava um roupão aberto, deixando entrever um pijama delicado e leve, que deixava suas pernas de fora. Sentiu o ar ficar raro. Deve Ter feito algum tipo de barulho, pois ela olhou para os lados desconfiada. Estava bem próxima dele. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo e, rapidamente, ele cobriu-a com a capa, colocando a mão em sua boca antes que ela tivesse tempo de gritar.

Quieta, Mione! – Ele sussurrou e suplicou com o olhar. Nossa, os lábios dela eram macios. O contato deles na palma de sua mão era uma sensação muito boa.

O que está fazendo? Você não tem juízo? – Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo irritada e surpresa.

Calma! Rony está fora da cama! Vou tentar acha-lo.

Harry! – Ela parecia que iria lhe passar um bom sermão, mas mudou de idéia. – Vou com você. Não sei o que Rony pensa sinceramente, não sei...

Ele a puxou pela mão e seguiram silenciosos. Os dois estavam totalmente cobertos pela capa, mas tinham que permanecer com os corpo bem próximos. Cada passo estava sendo torturante. Lembrou-se do tempo em que a capa cobria os três: ele, Rony e Hermione, folgadamente.

Eles se esgueiraram pelos corredores a procura de Rony.  Tomaram cuidado para não encontrar nem Filch, nem Pirraça, pois o  segundo era bem pior. Estavam quase desistindo quando ouviram passos no corredor. Era Rony. Mione abriu a boca para chama-lo, mas Harry impediu-a e apontou Cho. O amigo não estava sozinho. Os dois namorados andavam cuidadosamente, mas sempre se abraçando. Num determinado momento os dois pararam e trocaram beijos e carícias, que fizeram Hermione corar.

Vamos sair daqui! – Harry sussurrou baixinho para Hermione. Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois se afastaram.

Hermione não sabia o que falar, Harry muito menos. Estavam já bem próximo da torre de Grifinória quando Filch apareceu. Agindo rápido Harry prensou a garota na parede. Seus corpos agora se tocavam por inteiro. Nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar. Mione olhou nos olhos de Harry e viu desejo. O mesmo desejo que estava refletido em seus, tinha certeza.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Filch se afastou. Hermione se segurou em Harry, pois suas pernas tremiam. Foi seu erro. Sentiu a pele firme dos ombros deles. As aventuras haviam deixado seu corpo mais forte, ele perdeu a magreza que tinha ao chegar na escola. Estava forte e firme. Nem tão firme, pois ela percebeu que ele também tremia. Assim como ela. Não resistiu e deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele, que tremeu.

Hermione... – A voz dele não passou de um sussurro rouco.

Ele a olhou e ela soube: seria beijada.

As mãos dele deixaram uma trilha de fogo, enquanto desciam pelo seu corpo, seguindo seus contornos. Ela percebeu que o corpo dele respondia ao seu e ficou orgulhosa. Ele a desejava! Seu corpo não mentia, deixava que ela sentisse o quanto. Ela queria muito o beijo, e ele não a deixou esperar mais. Os lábios dele vieram lentamente ao encontro dos dela. Lentamente demais. Estavam quase se tocando.

Então, passos no corredor quebraram a magia do momento. Os dois se separaram com a respiração irregular. Olhavam-se ainda, agora incertos. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, nem conseguiriam. Era Rony que vinha pelo corredor. De comum acordo os dois o seguiram. Ela sentiu que a mão dele ainda tremia junto a sua.

Entraram na torre e trocaram um olhar rápido. Rony ouviu um barulho. Parecia que alguém respirava próximo a ele. Olhou para os lados. Tinha a esquisita sensação de ser observado. Então lembrou-se.

Harry,  sei que você está aqui! – Ele olhou para os lados. – Ande! Apareça!

Puxando a mão de Hermione, e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Harry subiu a escada. Viu que Rony olhava ao redor procurando-o. Foi até a porta do quarto de Hermione.

Hermione...

Harry, vá para o quarto antes de Rony. Seria embaraçoso se ele soubesse que estávamos o seguindo. – Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios repentinamente secos. Ele queria beija-la.

Nós temos algo para acabar... – A voz dele ainda estava rouca.

Harry, nem sabemos o que começamos...

Naquele momento ele escutou os passos do amigo e com um olhar deixou claro: terminariam o que começaram em outro momento, quer soubessem, ou não, o que era. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e entrou no quarto. Agilmente Harry correu para o seu dormitório e jogou-se na cama. Abriu um livro e fingiu ler.

Harry... Você estava aqui? – Rony perguntou desconfiado.

Onde você estava, Weasley? – Ele habilmente virou o jogo. Rony corou.

Eu... – Rony não se deixou persuadir com tanta facilidade. Conhecia bem demais o amigo. – Porque está vestido?

Eu fui tomar água. – A desculpa saiu aleijada, até para ele mesmo.

De calça e tênis?

Onde você foi? Estava preocupado. Se Filch te pega...

Fui encontrar Cho! – Ele continuou a olhar desconfiado. – Você não andou me seguindo, andou?

Só nos seus sonhos! Vou dormir. Esperei você voltar para ter certeza que não teve problemas.

Rony continuou a olhar para o amigo  enquanto trocava suas roupas. A história estava muito mal contada... Harry estava aprontando alguma. Ele saiu da torre, tinha certeza, assim como tinha de que ele não lhe falaria nada. Sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

Harry não conseguiu dormir direito. Seu corpo latejava nos lugares mais improváveis. Ele queria tê-la beijado! Rony disse que ela gostava de um garoto, não sabia de quem, mas... agora, tinha certeza que ela não lhe era indiferente! O corpo dela aliás, que corpo, tremeu em seus braços, suas mãos acariciaram o corpo dele. Ela o desejava, disso tinha certeza! Não era suficiente, mas por ora estava ótimo. Já era uma grande vantagem, afinal ninguém fica tremula por abraçar um amigo. Com certeza ela não tremia ao abraçar Rony. Nem tudo estava perdido, afinal! Sabia, também, que ela iria querer conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, e tudo o ele queria era terminar o que haviam começado! Ela era racional demais, iria querer descobrir para onde estavam caminhando em seu relacionamento.  Ele era passional, pelo menos em relação a ela, queria beijá-la! Quando adormeceu sonhou com ela, e em seus sonhos ele alcançava seu objetivo, e muito mais.

Hermione rolou na cama a noite inteira. Seus sonhos foram audaciosos e revelavam seu desejo insatisfeito. Sabia agora que ele a via como mulher. Isto ficou óbvio pela reação do corpo dele. Não era suficiente, mas já era um bom começo. Teria que conversar com ele. Sua razão insistia neste ponto: não poderia se lançar no abismo sem se segurar em algo, não era sua maneira de agir. Tentar entender tudo aquilo se fazia necessário, mas uma vozinha lhe dizia que o que queria, realmente, era o beijo que não acontecera. Queria, até precisava, daquele beijo. Quase pôde senti-lo! Como agir? Nenhuma aula a preparou para aquele desafio, nenhum livro lhe ensinou sobre como sobreviver ao amor...

Rony olhava de Harry para Mione. A noite dos dois não devia ter sido muito boa. Estavam com cara de quem não tinha dormido.  Aonde  for que Harry fora, Mione estava junto! Havia mais alguma coisa, uma tensão que não havia antes. Ele não sabia explicar, era quase uma sensação. Eles evitavam se encarar e quando seus olhares se encontravam, coravam violentamente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo: definitivamente algo acontecera.

Hermione, você não dormiu bem? – Resolveu  azucrinar os amigos.

Por que está perguntando isto? – Ela olhou desconfiada para Harry pelo canto dos olhos. "Será que ele contou?"

É que você está com uma aparência horrível! Dá pena olhar para você, não acha Harry? – Harry queria matar o amigo. Como ele poderia concordar com aquilo?

Não me metam nisto. Só quero tomar café! – Nunca que ele diria algo assim de Hermione. Ela estava abatida, mas ele não estava melhor. Rony virou-se para pegar um biscoito e ele sorriu para Hermione. Seus olhos diziam que ela estava linda. Era só o que ela precisava saber.

Aliás, olhando bem para você, Harry...Você está péssimo! Algo aconteceu?

Sim, fiquei metade da noite acordado, preocupado com você! – Ele apontou o dedo para o amigo.

Vamos? Temos aula agora! – Hermione levantou-se e pegou seus livros. Era melhor parar com aquela conversa. Caminhou entre os dois amigos, sentindo fortemente a presença de Harry a seu lado.

O resto do dia transcorreu como sempre, a única diferença eram os inúmeros toques "acidentais" entre Harry e Mione. Mão se encontravam por acaso, pernas que se encostavam, abraços brincalhões, carinhos... Harry estava decidido a resolver aquilo naquela noite. A beijaria, podia pegar detenção, o que fosse, mas a beijaria. Era a única certeza que tinha!

Precisava de um plano. Teriam de ficar a sós, só que, agora, era Rony que não saía de perto. Não queria falar com o amigo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Precisava definir sua situação com Mione, saber o que ela sentia por ele, depois contaria. Teria o maior prazer em contar ao mundo todo, desde que ela o amasse...é claro!

Hermione olhava para Harry e via o quão pensativo ele estava. Será que ele se arrependera do que aconteceu? Ou melhor, do que quase aconteceu. Fora tão espontâneo, tão natural... Então, ele a olhou. Ela viu o desespero naqueles olhos... Só que era um desespero por ela! Os olhos dele lhe diziam que queria falar com ela. Entendeu a mensagem.

Harry, vamos comigo até a biblioteca? – ela pediu com tom indiferente.

Vou, sim. O que vai fazer lá? – Ela o olhou fulminante. Ora, ele podia colaborar!

Vou pegar alguns livros! – Viu a ansiedade de ficar sozinho com ela nos olhos dele, resolveu, então, castiga-lo pela pergunta impertinente. – Quer ir também Rony?

Na biblioteca? Carregar livros? – Ele fez uma careta cômica. – Tô fora!

Harry e Hermione saíram da torre. Os corredores ainda estavam movimentados. O jantar acabara a poucos minutos. Harry olhou para a amiga, um tanto zangado.

Porque convidou o Rony? – Perguntou de sopetão.

Porque perguntou o que eu ia fazer na biblioteca? – Os dois sorriram cúmplices. – Precisamos conversar, Harry. Aonde teremos privacidade?

Estou pensando! Também quero muito lhe falar. – Pensou em diversas opções, descartando todas imediatamente. Lembrou de um local.- Que tal a sala de Lupin? Ele não a tranca, e com certeza não deve estar lá!

Tem certeza que é segura? Ele não irá aparecer?

Claro! É quase lua cheia, Mione! Você sabe...– Trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Ele a puxou pela mão e correram para lá. Nas proximidades diminuíram os passos. Harry espiou pelo corredor e viu que estava vazio. Correu até a porta e abriu-a, chamando Hermione com um gesto. Os dois entraram rindo. Hermione se encostou na porta ainda rindo, sem fôlego pela corrida. Harry a olhou e sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Harry, precisamos conversar! – Ela notou o olhar dele e se apressou a falar.

Depois...- A voz dele estava grave e sensual. Ele caminhou em sua direção decidido. – Agora, tudo que eu realmente preciso...- Ele tocou seus cabelos, deslizou a mão pelo seu rosto...Ela mal os lábios dela com os dedos... – Realmente, eu preciso...-  o rosto dele se aproximou lentamente –... Beija-la....

Os lábios se tocaram e a realidade sumiu. O beijo começou indeciso, provocante. Era um beijo de descoberta, de exploração. Hermione o abraçou. Tinha a impressão de que cairia se não fizesse isto. O beijo mudou em algum momento. Passou a ser exigente. Harry tocou os lábios dela com sua língua e ela abriu-os para recebê-lo. As línguas se tocaram e os corpos se roçaram. Havia desespero agora.

Qualquer pensamento coerente fugiu de suas mentes. Eles se entregaram de corpo e alma aquele beijo. Hermione sentiu que suas pernas se liqüefaziam. Harry sentiu que fogo corria em suas veias.  Ele a enlaçou com mais força, queria sentir seu corpo.  Estavam completamente envolvidos pelo beijo, tão perdidos em outra realidade que não viram a porta abrir.

Sr. Potter! Srta. Granger! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	9. A Detenção

**_Capítulo 9 _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_                                                             A Detenção_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Harry largou Hermione de sopetão. A professora Serena, com um copo fumegante na mão, os olhava surpresa e reprovadora. Tentou falar, a voz não saiu. Percebeu que Hermione estava paralisada com o susto. Estavam bem enrascados: fora da cama depois do horário permitido e se beijando, ou melhor, se agarrando.

Bem, estou esperando!

Professora, não é o que você está pensando! – Harry estava totalmente atrapalhado.

Como sabe o que estou pensando, Potter? – A frieza da voz dela o assustou. – Lê mentes?

Nós não estávamos namorando...- Na hora em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, deu-se conta de seu erro. Agora, além da professora o olhar reprovadora, Hermione o fitava magoada.

Hermione, o que você me diz? – Ela dirigiu a Mione um olhar devastador.

Harry já disse! Não estávamos namorando...- a mágoa se fez clara. "Ele está me usando!" Ela queria muito gritar, mas as palavras não saíram.

Mione...- ele queria conversar, explicar.

Quieto, Potter. Granger está falando, não percebeu? – A professora falou de maneira irônica. – Continue, por favor, Hermione...- Ele notou que ela não falava com frieza com Hermione, ao contrário, parecia quase carinhosa.

Professora, não sei o que estávamos fazendo! Pelo que Harry falou, sei apenas que não estávamos "namorando"...- Hermione se afastou de Harry. Ele sentiu que não apenas seu corpo se afastou, mas sua alma também. "Eu e minha boca grande.", pensou desanimado.

Preciso resolver o que fazer, mas...- Ela olhou para o copo em suas mãos. – Preciso encontrar o professor Lupin! – Ela olhou dividida. –Vocês sabem aonde ele está?

Não havia ninguém aqui quando chegamos! – Hermione respondeu rapidamente.

Serena? – Lupin se aproximou da porta, vindo do corredor.

Professor Lupin...- Harry percebeu que a voz dela tornou-se, não sabia como, mais fria e cortante. – Seu remédio! – Ela estendeu a mão, mas não o olhou. Os garotos perceberam que ele ficou pálido, extremamente pálido.

Remédio? – Ele estava pasmo.

Severo não pôde trazer, eu trouxe. – Ela o olhou, um olhar irônico. – Algum problema?

Não, nenhum problema! Obrigado. – Ele tirou o copo das mãos dela e olhou os garotos. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguma reunião?

Granger e Potter estão fora da cama e, o mais grave, em atitudes impróprias. Ainda não explicaram o que estavam fazendo. – Ela o encarou com dureza. – Vá tomar o seu remédio! Eu cuidarei deles.

Professora, são jovens...Não precisamos ser tão duros! Já fomos jovens e cometemos nossos erros. – Para Harry parecia que ele não estava falando apenas dele e Hermione. Havia algo mais...

Eu sei que jovens cometem erros! Graves erros! – Ela parecia gelada e olhou para Lupin com mágoa. – Como disse, vá tomar o seu remédio! Cuido disto.

Lupin pareceu incerto em sair. Olhou para Harry e Hermione bem afastados um do outro. Percebeu que os lábios dela estavam meio inchados e arqueou interrogativamente uma sobrancelha para Harry. Hermione percebeu que as mãos da professora tremiam levemente e ela evitava olhar para o professor novamente. Notou também uma tensão entre os dois, mas não soube definir o que era. Ele pareceu se decidir e saiu com o copo na mão.

Ele não pode deixar de tomar o remédio. – Serena falou para si.

Nós sabemos do problema dele, professora. – Harry falou corajosamente.

Sabem? Ele contou? – Ela estava completamente surpresa.

Mione descobriu e ele nos revelou tudo depois. – Ele percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos dela, interpretou como preocupação. – Não se preocupe, ele é nosso amigo.

Amigo? – A voz dela tinha um tom duro, irônico. –Não viemos discutir o professor Lupin. O que faço com vocês?

Professora...

Nós precisamos conversar Srta. Granger! - ela disse  olhando nos olhos de Mione. – Potter, pode ir para o seu dormitório. Amanhã cumprirão detenção. – Ele hesitou em sair. Queria falar com Hermione. – Agora! Amanhã conversarei com você!

Harry tentou indicar para Hermione que precisava falar com ela, mas ela evitou seu olhar. Olhou para a professora e ao ver seu olhar interrogativo decidiu sair, se ficasse poderia complicar ainda mais as coisas.

Hermione, precisamos conversar. – Serena disse com gentileza. – O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Professora, estou tão confusa! Eu amo Harry há tanto tempo...- Ela parou embaraçada.

Pode falar comigo, Hermione. Será um segredo nosso, está bem?

Ele sempre me viu como amiga, somente pareceu me ver diferente. Ontem quase nos beijamos, e hoje...Bem, a senhora viu o que aconteceu.

Eu vi, com certeza. Você tem certeza do que sente por ele? Não será apenas um paixonite de adolescente?

Professora, uma paixonite não duraria quatro anos, duraria? – ela olhou segura para a professora. – Eu amo desde que o conheci. No começo não reconheci o sentimento, mas desde o último ano, tudo se tornou muito claro para mim: eu o amo de verdade! Pode ser que a senhora ache que seu seja jovem demais para reconhecer o verdadeiro amor, mas esta certeza vem do fundo da minha alma!

Eu entendo! Não duvido de seus sentimentos, Hermione. Eu sei o que é esta certeza, posso lhe dizer que não há idade para senti-los.

A senhora já amou?

Muito! Com todo o meu coração. – Havia dor na voz da professora.

Desculpe, mas a senhora parece...tão...- Ela escolheu a palavra com cuidado. - ...fria...

É uma conseqüência de quando se ama como você está amando, Hermione.

A senhora não foi feliz! – Hermione constatou com tristeza.

Eu fui muito feliz, mas era ilusão. Você sabe o que é ser lançada do céu ao inferno? Foi assim comigo. – ela olhou com firmeza para a garota a sua frente. Seu olhar tinha tanta dor, que Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar. – Ele nunca me amou, apenas me usou...Seu maior segredo eu só soube muito tempo depois. Ele não me amou, e eu o amei tanto!

Por que está me contando sua história, professora?

Porque não quero que repita meus erros! Tenha certeza antes de entregar seu coração e seu corpo...

Creio que para o coração é um pouco tarde! Já é dele.

Descubra o que ele sente por você.

Como?

Não acredite apenas em palavras! Palavras são facilmente esquecidas depois de ditas...Você o conhece bem, sempre foi sua amiga. Você saberá se sua boca e seu olhar dizem a verdade.

Obrigada, Professora Serena.

Nada do que foi dito deverá ser comentado, entendeu Srta. Granger?

Sim. Só mais uma pergunta, posso?

Posso não responder?

Se achar melhor...Você ainda ama este homem? – Nenhuma das duas percebeu o homem que estava para entrar na sala. Lupin havia percebido que a conversa era pessoal e resolveu se afastar, parou ao ouvir a pergunta de Hermione. Sabia de quem falavam.

Eu o odeio com todo o meu ser! – Lupin sentiu sua alma se perder. Afastou-se rápida e silenciosamente, antes que fosse percebido. – Eu não acredito mais no amor!

Esse homem...é o Professor Lupin, não é, professora?

Hermione, você só tinha mais uma pergunta, esqueceu? Vá para seu dormitório agora. Amanhã determinarei a detenção de vocês! – A garota concordou com um gesto e dirigiu-se para a porta. – Só mais uma coisa...pense sobre o que lhe contei, veja se está disposta a apostar seu futuro nisto.

Harry dirigiu-se a dormitório ansioso. Encrencara-se com a professora e com Hermione, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava bem próximo a torre quando viu Lupin parado. Aproximou-se do professor.

O que houve Harry?

Ela nos pegou quanto estávamos nos beijando! – Ele estava constrangido.

Onde está Hermione?

A megera quis falar com ela.

Megera? Serena? – O professor parecia confuso.

Tenho que ir, professor. Se ela me pegar aqui, estarei mais ferrado ainda.

Os dois se despediram. Lupin resolveu conversar com Serena sobre a detenção, o que acabou não fazendo por ouvir demais. Harry entrou na torre e resolveu esperar Mione voltar. Estava preocupado. Queria muito conversar com a garota. Infelizmente, ficaria frustrado novamente. A garota retornou muito mais tarde naquela noite, encontrou harry dormindo no sofá, mas resolveu não acorda-lo. Estava magoada, e a conversa com a professora lhe fez refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele foi muito rápido em dizer que _"não estávamos namorando". _O que estavam fazendo, então?

Deitada em sua cama, ela pensava. Tinha certeza do que sentia por ele, como afirmara para a professora, ainda mais depois daquele beijo devastador. Só que a dúvida se instalara. Professora Serena fez com que visse que este sentimento poderia ser unilateral... Não conseguia aceitar que um sentimento tão intenso não fosse correspondido. A decepção da professora fora muito grande, ela disse que não acreditava mais no amor.

Harry! Harry! – Rony sacudia o amigo com força. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Rony...?- Ele olhou para os lados e percebeu que era dia claro. Que horas Hermione voltara? Porque não o acordara? – Você viu a Hermione?

Não. Porque?

Nada, nada...- Harry levantou-se, olhou para o relógio e correu para se aprontar para o café.

Não viu Hermione na mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã. Onde ela andaria? Será que estava cumprindo detenção? Ele queria muito explicar para ela que a amava, que não estava brincando com ela. Então, lhe ocorreu: era ela que o estava evitando. Ele a esperara, ela não o acordara. Ela era que não queria falar com ele. Será que ela estava brincando com ele? Precisava falar com alguém. Rony não servia, decidiu. A experiência romântica do amigo resumia-se a Cho. Sirius! Iria falar com ele, após as aulas. Talvez conseguisse  falar com Hermione antes, e não precisasse ir até lá.

Realmente, ele conseguiu falar com Mione, foi no intervalo entre as aulas.

Hermione, eu preciso falar com você!

Eu sei... – O olhar dela estava banhado de tristeza. – Só que agora não é o momento. Preciso pensar. A professora Serena...ela me disse coisas que me fizeram pensar. Nos falamos a noite. Pode ser?

Pode...

Não tinha jeito. Teria que falar com o padrinho. No final da tarde foi até o escritório dele, lá estava Lupin com ele. Sirius o abraçou e mandou que sentasse. Cruzou as mãos no tampo da mesa e sorriu.

Bem, o que o traz aqui?

Estou encrencado...

Isto, Dumbledore já me falou... – O rosto de Sirius ficou sério – O que você estava fazendo fora da cama? O que você e Hermione estão bisbilhotando?

Ele não falou nada? – Harry parecia ansioso.

Ele me disse que Serena os encontrou andando nos corredores fora da hora. Ela mandou que voltassem para o dormitório e resolveu dar uma detenção para vocês. Aliás, você vai bater o recorde de detenções, se continuar assim. – Ele viu o garoto ficar corado. – Tem algo mais? Você estava lá Lupin, algo mais?

Acho que sim, mas cabe a Harry dizer...

A megera nos pegou quando estávamos nos beijando...

Harry! – Sirius sorriu, tentou disfarçar, mas sorriu. Depois ficou confuso. – Megera? Serena?

Sim, ele agora acha que Serena é uma megera... – Lupin olhava para o chão. – Porque acha isto, Harry?

Ela nos olhou de um jeito...tão duro. Parecia tão reprovadora...E tem mais, ela conversou com Mione separadamente. Não sei o que disse, mas Mione está diferente.

Custo a acreditar que Serena seja uma megera.- Sirius olhou desconfiado para Remo. – Quando a conheci era uma garota doce e alegre, muito bem humorada, sempre rindo...ALGUÉM deve tê-la magoado. Não acha, Remo? – A voz dele era dura e irônica.

Não sei o que fazer, Sirius. – Harry falou colocando as mãos na cabeça, num gesto de impotência.

Como foi o beijo?

Foi...- Ele corou violentamente. Estava constrangido. - ...devastador!

Ora, ora...você está se saindo bem , garoto.

Harry, posso lhe dar um conselho?- Lupin interferiu.

Claro, professor.

Não a magoe, de jeito nenhum. Você tem certeza do que sente?

Tenho. Ainda mais depois de beija-la.

Então, vá em frente. Tome cuidado para não feri-la...Mesmo sem querer...

Professor... – Harry percebeu que havia uma dor muito profunda em sua voz. Seus olhos estavam opacos, perdidos.

Harry, não podemos mais conversar. Você deve se apresentar a serena para cumprir sua detenção. – O garoto levantou-se e Lupin o imitou. – Remo, você fica. Temos que esclarecer algumas coisas...

O garoto saiu e dirigiu-se a sala de poções, que ficava nas masmorras. Encontrou Hermione já com a professora. As duas preparavam uma poção. Bateu na porta e se fez ver.

Potter! Pensei que tivesse esquecido...- Ela sorriu. Harry espantou-se. Ela parecia mais simpática, menos rígida. – Vocês cumprirão sua detenção me ajudando. Estava explicando para Hermione que estou desenvolvendo um remédio definitivo para o professor Lupin.

Achei que a senhora não gostasse dele...- Ele falou hesitante. Ainda não aprendera a guardar seus pensamentos.

Granger também perguntou-se isto...- Ela pareceu pensar. – Nós temos uma história, realmente. Não somos sequer amigos, hoje. Só que não posso deixar de ajuda-lo, se tenho conhecimentos para isto. Prometi a Dumbledore que faria o impossível. Jamais trairia a confiança dele.

Por que vocês não são sequer amigos? – Hermione não pode reter a curiosidade, apesar de já desconfiar da resposta.

Prefiro não falar sobre isto! – Ela suspirou, olhou para Hermione e retomou o ar sério. – Severo e eu temos trabalho bastante numa nova receita. Receio que não esteja ainda na forma definitiva...

O professor Severo a tem ajudado? Para curar Lupin? – O tom de Harry era de absoluta descrença.

Severo é um grande amigo, Potter. Não gostaria que vocês desmerecessem ele.

Desculpe...

Harry olhou disfarçadamente para Hermione, que também estranhou a defesa da professora. Snape sempre fora cruel para com eles, não conseguiam entender alguém ser amigo dele de livre e espontânea vontade.

Eles trabalharam bastante na poção. Alguns ingredientes estavm a mão, outros não tinham. Serena disse para não se preocuparem, ela sabia aonde achar os ingredientes restantes.

Eles estão na floresta proibida...Terei de colhe-los como manda a tradição. Alguns durante o dia, mas três deles colherei em outro momento. – Olhou com curiosidade para os dois. Vocês estão dispensados. Agradeço muito a ajuda, apesar da detenção. Hermione vá na frente, gostaria de falar com Potter em particular.

A garota parou na porta indecisa, mas por fim se afastou. Harry olhou desconfiado para a professora. O que ela poderia querer lhe falar? Estava curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, temeroso.

Bem, eu preciso conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite, Harry. – Ela olhou dentro de seus olhos e ele teve a sensação que ela leria sua alma. – Quando eu cheguei, voces doius estavam se beijando, um tanto ousadamente, para dizer o mínimo...

Professora...Eu...

Potter, não use sua amiga.

Eu não estou usando Mione!

Não? O que você sente por ela?

Eu...eu a amo.

Você tem certeza? – A voz dela era irônica. – É fácil falar...Você sabe o que é amor?

Acho que sei.

Harry, o amor pode nos levar ao céu, e no minuto seguinte nos lançar no inferno. A dor que ele pode nos causar, vai nos acompanhar pelo resta da vida...Não quero que você ou sua amiga sofrem isto. Tenham certeza antes...

Professor, o que sinto quando estou perto dela...Não sei dizer, parece que estou sem ar, minhas pernas tremem, não consigo pensar...- Ele parecia angustiado.

Harry, - ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros- não está confundindo atração física com amor? Muitas pessoas o fazem...Algumas se aproveitam de outras que as amam de verdade. Você tem certeza?

Professora...Não quero só o corpo dela...Eu gosto da maneira como ela pensa, de como é responsável, corajosa, leal, amiga...Enfim, eu quero o pacote todo. – Ele parou para pensar. – A senhora acha que ela não sente o mesmo por mim, não é isso?

Ah, eu não sei dizer. Você deve conversar com ela, esclareça as coisas. Diga tudo o que me disse, Harry. – Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Amor de verdade acontece uma vez só na vida...

Eu acho que o que sinto é tão imenso, que não pode ser unilateral...

Não se iluda, já vi grandes amores não serem correspondidos e jogados no lixo...- Ele achou que viu lágrimas no olhar da professora.

Ainda aqui, Potter? – A voz áspera de Snape interrompeu a conversa.

Severo, esqueci as horas! – Ela levantou-se apressada.

Vou lhe acompanhar! – Ele sorriu. Harry não quis acreditar: ele realmente sorrira. – eu achei que você ia mesmo esquecer do mundo...

Os três saíram juntos das masmorras. Harry viu os dois professores se afastarem conversando. Snape parecia mais suave perto dela. Lembrou-se de que tinha assuntos a resolver com Hermione e dirigiu-se rápido a Torre da Grifinória. Para sua decepção, ela não estava esperando-o.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Confissões

**_Capítulo 10 _**

****

****

**_                                                             Confissões_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Hermione pensava sobre tudo o que a professora Serena tinha lhe dito. O beijo fora como sonhara! As sensações que tivera...Simplesmente esquecera o mundo ao redor. Mas, e ele? O que sentira? O que sentia por ela? Estava dividida. Sabia que precisavam conversar, estava apenas adiando o inevitável...Desde a noite do beijo o evitava.  Sabia, porém, que se quisessem manter ao menos a amizade, aquela conversa teria que acontecer. Tinha que ser sincera: estava com muito medo, estava apavorada. E se ele dissesse que fora um impulso? Que fora algo do momento? Que a oportunidade apareceu e ele aproveitou? 

Por Merlim! Estava numa encruzilhada! Bom, estava na hora de provar que era realmente corajosa. Enfrentaria Harry, e se por acaso ele dissesse que não a amava, esconderia seus sentimentos num cantinho do seu coração e o esqueceria lá. Jamais o deixaria saber que partira seu coração. Ele não tinha culpa de não a amar. Mataria esse amor, nem que levasse a vida inteira. Estaria sempre perto dele, como sua melhor amiga, não seria suficiente, mas teria que bastar. Estava na hora se arriscar. Podia se queimar ou ...quem sabe, finalmente ser completa.

Rony! – Ela chamou o amigo que estava sentado na sala comunal da casa, totalmente relaxado, com cara de sonhador.

Que é Mione?- Ele nem se virou para olha-la.

Preciso de um favor!- Disse torcendo as mãos, muito nervosa.

Fala!

Tenho que conversar com Harry...- Hesitou.

E o que eu tenho com isto? Você nunca precisou de mim para falar com ele! – De repente ele a encarou surpreso, desconfiando do que se tratava.– Que tipo de conversa é essa?

Séria! Muito séria. Precisamos resolver alguns assuntos particulares...- Ela estava constrangida.- Está na hora de pôr as cartas na mesa, Rony.

Finalmente! – Ele olhou irônico para ela. – Como foi o beijo? – Ela ficou escarlate na mesma hora. – Aha! Pelo jeito você gostou...

Rony Weasly, como você sabe disto?

Você achou que ele não me contaria? Eu sou o melhor amigo de Harry, Mione! E, você deveria ter me contado! Afinal, também sou seu melhor amigo, ou não?

Claro que é! – Disse impaciente.- Só não sabia o que dizer...O que ele falou? Disse se gostou?– Ela estava curiosa.

Não te interessa, mocinha! – Rony adorava torturar a amiga. – Você não vai conversar com ele? Descubra você mesma!

As vezes tenho vontade de te jogar para um hipogrifo! Ou te transfigurar em uma porta! Você pode ser realmente detestável, quando quer!

Menos quando você precisa de mim, não é? – Ele sorriu matreiro. – Para que você precisa de mim afinal?

Bom, quero que lhe um recado: diga para Harry que eu o estou esperando no carvalho, perto do lago.

Quando?

Estou indo para lá! Ficarei esperando por ele...- Ela começou a se afastar, mas voltou-se insegura. – Ron, você acha...- Ela parou constrangida.- Será que tenho chance?

Mione, do que você tem tanto medo? O beijo não foi bom?

Não foi bom...Foi maravilhoso!- Seus olhos brilharam e Rony notou a expressão de prazer da amiga. – Muito melhor do que em meus sonhos...

Deve ter sido um beijo realmente bom, pela sua cara...

E, se ele não me amar? O que farei? – Ela sentou-se angustiada. – Ele pode ter me beijado porque surgiu a oportunidade...Hormônios...sei lá!

Hermione...

Até hoje sobrevivi com a esperança; pequena é lógico, mas havia esperança.- Ela olhou suplicante para Rony. – Se até isto me for  tirado, o que farei?

Você vai ter de arriscar...- Sua língua coçava de vontade de contar a sua amiga que ela não iria se decepcionar, mas prometera segredo. Promessas! Nunca mais haveria de querer fazer outras....- Estarei aqui, sempre que precisar! Você sabe disto, não sabe?

Hermione, tudo que foi dito entre eu e Harry, foi com o pedido de segredo. Então, não posso ajuda-la! Você também me pediu segredo, esqueceu? – Ela ficou escarlate. - Enfrente o que tiver que enfrentar. Você pode, é a garota mais corajosa que conheço.- Ele beijou-lhe as faces com carinho. – Vá agora!

Ela olhou pela última vez para o amigo. Saiu pela porta cabisbaixa. Rony não fora muito encorajador: "_Enfrente o que tiver que enfrentar". _Estas palavras ecoavam em seu cérebro. Pelo jeito precisaria de muita coragem! Teria que enfrentar Harry. Por fim, concluiu, Rony tinha razão: ela teria que arriscar. "_Você é a garota mais corajosa que conheço"_. Definitivamente estava longe de se sentir corajosa, mas agora era tarde. Dirigiu-se para o carvalho e sentou-se sob a sua copa. Ficou admirando os reflexos do sol na superfície do lago. Cada minuto de espera, roubava um pedacinho de seu coração...

Será que Hermione dissera algo sobre seus sentimentos para a professora? Harry, sinceramente, não conseguia mais ver a professora de poções como uma megera. Ela lhe falava com sinceridade, quase com doçura...Talvez, preparando-o para ter suas ilusões despedaçadas.

Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre o que sentia pela amiga: a  amava! Todas as questões que o perturbavam havia meses, desapareceram. O beijo tornara tudo claro! A última coisa que queria era magoar Hermione, nem que para isto tivesse que ser ele o magoado.

"Mas você já a magoou..." Respondeu uma vozinha incômoda no fundo de sua mente.  Vira  dor nos olhos da garota quando se apressou a negar que estavam namorando. "Tapado!" Como pudera dizer aquilo? Tudo bem, estava nervoso...Mas, se não estavam namorando, o que mais poderiam estar fazendo? "Tapado ao quadrado!" Porém, ela não se manifestou. Porque não disse nada? Porque ficou quieta? Afinal, o que ela queria que ele dissesse?

Com estes pensamentos dançando em sua cabeça, entrou vacilante na torre da Grifinória, depois de dizer uma senha tresloucada para a mulher gorda. A sala estava vazia, pelo menos ele achou que tivesse...

Tenho um recado para você....- Disse Rony, levantando a cabeça ruiva de uma poltrona com ar de mistério.

Um recado? De quem?

Você parece preocupado...O que aconteceu?

__Tanta coisa, Rony. Tive uma conversa com a professora Serena. – Harry largou-se no sofá com ar cansado.

Com a Megera?! – Rony parecia surpreso.- Ela gosta de conversar, não?

Ela...talvez, não seja uma megera.- Lembrou-se de Snape e sorriu. – Hoje eu vi algo incrível! Snape sorriu!

Tá brincando! O seboso nunca mostra os dentes, que dirá sorrir...

Ele sorriu, Rony. Para a professora Serena! – Harry baixou a voz pensativamente. –Ele parecia suave...

Suave? Snape? Você tá delirando, amigão...Mas, me conta, como foi a conversa com ela?

Difícil...Ela perguntou sobre meus sentimentos por Hermione. Pediu que eu pensasse se tinha certeza...para não magoa-la, entende?

E...? Você tem certeza, Harry? – Rony agora estava sério. Não deixaria a amiga sofrer, se pudesse evitar. –Não mudou de idéia?

Jamais! Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na vida. Eu a amo! Incondicionalmente...- Ele sorriu tristonho. – Só que, no momento, acho que ela me odeia.

Como assim?

Bem....Harry contou tudo que se passou desde o beijo para o amigo. Rony assobiou baixinho.

Cara, você é mais atrapalhado do que eu... – Rony sorriu.

Será que dá para consertar?

Harry, tudo tem conserto!

Como foi com a Cho?

Como assim? como foi o quê?

Como você disse que gostava dela? Ficou nervoso?

Bem, nós estávamos sozinhos...Nos beijamos e não houve necessidade de palavras, não naquele momento. Nós sabíamos! Simplesmente sabíamos que nos gostávamos.

Gostaria que fosse tão simples comigo e Hermione...Sabe, mesmo que se ela não gostar de mim do que jeito que espero, quero que continuemos amigo...Terei que ter cuidado ao falar...

Harry, só tem um jeito: fale para ela tudo o que me disse.

Sabe , a professora Serena me deu o mesmo conselho! – Ficou pensativo por um instante. - De quem era o recado, Rony? – Harry lembrou de repente. – Você disse que tinha um recado para mim...

De Hermione...- Sorriu ai ver o amigo saltar da poltrona, em estado de completo alerta. – O recado é de Hermione!

De...Hermione?! O que ela disse? Por que não falou logo? Há dias que ela me evita...

Ela espera por você, no carvalho perto do lago. – Recitou de maneira monótona.

Para quê? – Ele estava nervoso. A hora da verdade finalmente chegara.

Para QUÊ? Para arrancar seu...pescoço! – Disse depois de uma breve hesitação. – Ora, Harry, para conversar! Ela achou que lá teriam a privacidade necessária.

Harry ficou parado olhando para o amigo. Seus pés estavam grudados no chão. Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha em muda interrogação.

Estou com medo!- Ele tornou a sentar. – E, se ela disser que não me ama? Que gosta de mim só como amigo?

Aí você saberá! – _"Que dois patetas! Bem feito, se não tivessem me arrancado a promessa de segredo, não estariam sofrendo." _Até que era divertido ver os dois tão nervosos. Não podia negar que, uma vez que tinha conhecimento que nenhum dos dois sofreria, estava se divertindo muito com a confusão.

Ela...Não deixou escapar nada?

Harry, o que você está esperando? Eu não tenho respostas para você! Só Hermione tem! E ela já o está esperando...

O que? Ela já está lá?

Não foi o que eu disse? – Ele sorriu ao ver o amigo se dirigir para a porta. – Boa sorte! Estarei aqui se precisar... – Viu os olhos verdes cheio de expectativas e sorriu. Ele não precisaria de sorte, mas, realmente, descobriu que gostava de tortura-los!

Harry praticamente correu para fora da escola, mas assim que avistou a figura de Hermione sentada sob o carvalho, abraçada a seus joelhos e fitando o lago, seus passos se tornaram vacilantes. Sentia uma agonia imensa. Parou por um instante aventando a possibilidade de não ir ao encontro da garota. A idéia era tentadora, mas lembrou-se do que dissera para a professora: "_um sentimento tão grande não pode ser unilateral..."_. Ignorou, propositadamente, a resposta que recebera. Não podia imaginar como seria sua vida se não pudesse ter o amor da amiga. Aliás, a coisa que mais queria era não chama-la de amiga, mas sim de namorada. Decidido a enfrentar o que tinha pela frente, caminhou para o lago.

Ela, tão perdida em seus próprios conflitos, não percebeu sua aproximação.  Pôde então admira-la completamente. Os cabelos castanhos e fartos sacudiam-se com a brisa leve que soprava, dando um ar etéreo a garota. Percebeu, claramente, que ela também estava nervosa. Resolveu fazer-se perceber.

Hermione... – Chamou delicadamente. Ela virou o rosto para encara-lo e deu um sorriso débil.

Precisamos conversar Harry...

Eu sei, por isso estou aqui! – Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ele sentasse ao seu lado. – Você não prefere caminhar? – Achava que movimentar-se ajudaria a livrar-se da adrenalina.

Pode ser...- Ele estendeu a mão e a ajudou a levantar-se. Olharam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos. Ambos tentando descobrir o que ia dentro do outro. Nunca tinham sentindo-se tão constrangidos um com o outro antes.

Harry...

Mione...

Sorriram ao falarem juntos. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, sentindo um pouco do constrangimento desaparecer. Bem, somente um pouco, realmente bem pouco. Em comum acordo começaram a caminhar lentamente.

Você primeiro, Mione. – Ele sorriu maroto. – Afinal, foi você que marcou este encontro.

Eu sei! – Ele ficou zangada com ele, por força-la a começar aquela conversa tão temida.

Vamos por partes: sobre o que você quer conversar?

Sobre nós e... sobre Lupin. – Ela arriscou um olhar tímido para ele.

LUPIN?! Porque iremos conversar sobre ele? – Agora, estava realmente confuso.- Você gosta dele? – Desconfiou.

Claro, ele é um grande amigo...

Ah, bom!- Ele deixou escapar seu alívio.

O que você pensou? – Ela o olhou surpresa. Ele corou. – Você não...você pensou... que eu...?

Nada disso! – Seu tom de voz, e de pele, não foram convincentes. – Sobre que você quer falar sobre ele?

Primeiro temos que resolver nossos problemas...- Neste ponto sua voz falhou. Ela pigarreou e continuou. – Depois, poderemos tentar resolver os dele...- _"Se eu sobreviver..."_

Nós temos "problemas"? – Ele enfatizou a palavra. Se ela achasse que o beijo tinha sido um problema, era melhor desistir.

Não problemas, mas temos uma situação em suspenso!- Ela olhou zangada para ele. – Você não vai facilitar a conversa?

Como assim?

Harry, nós nos beijamos! – Ela parou de andar e o encarou. Não era assim que imaginara a conversa, mas ele a exasperou.

Eu sei...- Ele falou com ternura, mas ela não percebeu seu ar sonhador.

Você está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido! – Ele agora notou um tom dolorido na voz dela. Sentiu-se culpado. – Não teve importância para você? É isso que quer demonstrar? – Disse, sentindo-se despedaçar.

Não! Não pense assim, por favor! – Harry segurou as  mãos dela com força. – Eu...eu gostei muito do nosso beijo! – Pronto, dissera.

Eu também gostei...- Ela desviou o olhar embaraçada. – Mas, que ambos gostamos do beijo ficou óbvio!

Mione, o beijo foi especial!

Eu sei que foi...Só quero saber como ficamos a partir de agora...Somos amigos!

Como assim, como ficamos?

Harry, eu gostei do beijo...Para ser sincera com você, como acho que devemos, eu gostei muito! Só que não podemos ficar nos beijando...

Por que não? – Ele se aproximou e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo suave. Depois de alguns segundos a soltou. – Já que estamos sendo sinceros...Eu não quero ser seu amigo.

Não? – Ela ainda estava com a mente enevoada pelo beijo.

Não, quero mudar de cargo! Quero ser seu namorado!

Harry! – Ela sorriu surpresa. – Só porque gostou do beijo?

Não, eu realmente gosto de você. Muito, para continuar sendo sincero. Pensei em você durante as férias, todo o tempo. Estava bem confuso!

Eu também! Quase não fui para a toca, eu já sabia que gostava de você há muito tempo!

Você sempre foi a mais inteligente dos três! Percebeu primeiro...- Acariciou o rosto dela com suavidade. – No começo eu não reconheci os sentimentos que me invadiam, mas não conseguia mais vê-la como uma amiga.

Espero há tempos ouvir isto...- Hermione disse deliciada com a confissão dele.

Comecei a vê-la como uma mulher, linda por sinal. – Neste ponto ela corou violentamente. – Estava morto de ciúmes!

Ciúmes?

Sim, quando fui grosso com você na casa do Rony...Eu os vi se abraçando, e fiquei com muita raiva!- A lembrança ainda o inflamava, não conseguia suportar imagina-la os braços de outro.

Naquele dia, contei a Rony o que sentia por você! – Ela esclareceu amuada. – Melhor dizendo, ele arrancou a informação! Eu via como ele estava estranho e tive certeza que era algo que iria magoar você. Então, ele me contou que você gostava de Cho, já havia algum tempo. Eu desabei na frente dele e ele arrancou minha confissão!

Ele contou a você que eu gostava de Cho?!

sim, foi aí que eu perdi minhas esperanças. Afinal, Cho é uma garota lindíssima, e eu... sou tão comum! Acreditei que se você gostava de garotas como ela, eu nunca teria chance!

Hermione, Cho foi uma paixonite de moleque! Rony não podia ter lhe dito isto! – Ia matar Rony quando o visse.

Ele estava transtornado.- Ela o encarou com seriedade.- Você percebe que ele achava que estava te traindo? Estava sofrendo muito com esta idéia. Vivia um dilema: apaixonado pelo amor de seu melhor amigo!

Sim, percebi quando ele me contou, que eles estavam namorando, estava muito nervoso. Por que vocês estavam abraçados?

Ele estava me consolando. Nós dois achávamos que você ainda gostava de Cho.

Quase morri de ciúmes!

Eu e Rony?!

Ora, sempre pareceu que ele gostava de você! Todo aquele ressentimento com o Vítor!

Ele também é assim com a Gina! Rony é ciumento de todos que o cercam, ainda não percebeu?

E Vítor? – Ele não queria falar do rapaz, mas a pergunta saiu antes que pudesse se controlar.

Eu...tentei me aproximar de outras pessoa. Queria muito esquecer você! – Ela o olhou com suavidade. – Achava que como você sempre me viu como uma amiga, nada mudaria. Não adiantava ficar esperando você me ver de outra maneira. E Vítor parecia gostar de mim de verdade. Tentei retribuir, mas não deu certo!

Ainda bem...- Ele sussurrou. – Vamos tentar? Vamos namorar, Hermione? – perguntou com ansiedade.

E se pusermos nossa amizade a perder, Harry? – Ela estava dividida, não conseguia acreditar que ele gostava realmente dela.

Eu não consigo mais ser apenas um amigo para você! De que tem tanto medo? – Ele pegou as mãos dela exasperado.

De perder você definitivamente! – Seus olhos ficaram marechados de lágrimas. – Eu não suportaria!

Escute, eu tenho certeza de meus sentimentos por você. Eu a amo! – Ele disse categórico. – Não posso ver o futuro, não tenho este Dom. E nem você, que eu saiba! Não posso prometer que será eterno, mas sei que o que eu sinto é muito forte e intenso, não é algo passageiro.

Você tem certeza?

Por que você duvida de mim? – Ele exasperou-se.

Você sempre foi como um sonho para mim. Perto, mas fora do meu alcance. E agora...- Ela sorriu debilmente. – Você está aqui! Dizendo tudo o que eu sempre sonhei ouvir.

Você realmente me ama? – Ele perguntou com firmeza.

Sim, eu o amo muito! – Ele a puxou para si e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – E, sim, eu acredito que você me ame.

Ah, Mione! Tudo vai dar certo!

Eu sei, eu sei! – Ela tomou a iniciativa e beijou-lhe com paixão. Sentiu-se trêmula e fraca. O toque dele a fazia derreter, queimava sua pele. O beijo se tornou cada vez mais profundo. Quando se separaram estavam ofegantes e corados. – Você beija maravilhosamente bem.

Por que é você quem estou beijando!

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram um longo tempo trocando carícias. Sentiam que tudo daria certo, pois pela primeira vez estavam no lugar certo: um nos braços do outro. Como devia ser. Harry lembrou-se que ela queria tratar de outro assunto.

Você disse que queria falar sobre Lupin, quando resolvêssemos os nossos "problemas". – Ele disse a última palavra num tom maroto.- Acho que resolvemos...

Sim, tem algo que descobri! – Ela parecia ansiosa e excitada novamente.

O que foi?

Quando conversei com a professora Serena, ela falou sobre um grande amor de seu passado, que a havia magoado muito.

Sei, o que isto tem com nossa conversa?

Harry, como pode ser tão obtuso?

Como assim?

Lupin foi o grande amor da vida dela. – Harry abriu a boca surpreso. – E, acredito, ela é o grande amor da vida dele.

Hermione...- Ele parecia indeciso. – Você acha que devemos nos meter nesta história? Não fomos muito hábeis com nossos sentimentos, será que devemos interferir nos dos outros?

Você não vai querer virar sensato agora, vai? – Ela sorriu brejeira. – Eu sou a sensata aqui, esqueceu?

Tudo bem, o que faremos?

Descobriremos um jeito de ajuda-los...- Sorriu maliciosa.- Agora, poderia me beijar novamente?

Harry não se fez de rogado. Beijou avidamente os lábios de sua ex-amiga Hermione Granger, agora sua namorada. O futuro parecia distante, algo para se preocupar depois. Tinha certeza que estariam juntos por muitos anos, sentia que seria para sempre. A certeza da longevidade de seu relacionamento, vinha de seu coração. Não aproveitara as aulas de adivinhação, mas tinha certeza de um longo e promissor futuro junto da garota que amava. Sem segredos, com certeza!

FIM

_N/A: Peço desculpas pela demora nas atualizações. Foi um período meio turbulento...Agradeço a todos que me enviaram mensagens elogiando, criticando ou cobrando agilidade na fic. Não vou nomear ninguém, poderia esquecer de alguém e seria injusto. Agradeceria que todos que lessem a fic postassem comentários, ajudaria bastante para as próximas que me propuser a escrever. Esta foi a minha primeira, portanto deve Ter muitas falhas...De qualquer modo, obrigada a todos que a leram!_

_Antes que esqueça, e vocês me cobrem,  já estou trabalhando uma short fic sobre Remo e Serena, não poderia deixar no ar a história deles, não é mesmo? O título será: "Segredos: Remo e Serena". Minha intenção é desenvolver várias histórias a partir desta, ok? Que só serão publicadas quando estiverem completas, por medida de precaução. _


End file.
